


Makes No Sense At All

by thevoiceslockedaway



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoiceslockedaway/pseuds/thevoiceslockedaway
Summary: 30 yr old Sarah has had nightmares since her early 20's of a maze and searching for something, she doesn't know where they came from or why. Can Something or Someone jog her memory? Can she find out what happened and will it cause dangers untold?





	1. Prologue -Step inside my mind, won't you please just take a seat?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Labyrinth and all the creations that accompany it.**

* * *

 

**"Step inside my mind**

**Won't you please just take a seat?**

**But be warned my friend**

**I'm so far from sanity"**

**-** **"Days Gone By" - Neverwake**

* * *

 

 

_Run faster, no no, dark, have to keep going, no way out, jump... who is that?_

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat. She'd been having these dreams since her early 20's. They varied, but she was always trying to find something, always trying to get out, in a maze of some sort, sometimes they left her sad instead of scared - feeling like she left something behind. She had no idea where they came from and why she started having them, but all of a sudden one night, there they were.

She threw her legs over the edge of her bed and got up. Making her way to the bathroom, she pulled her dark hair up in a clip she had snagged from her dresser.

Splashing her face with water, she mentally cleared the cobwebs of her mind. These nightmares still had the power to give her the creeps.  
"For God's sake woman, get a hold of yourself. You're 30 years old! Grow up already!" she said to herself in the mirror.

When her face was dry, she studied herself. Long dark hair, a bit frizzed and slicked with water. Dark eyes with no lines in the corners yet. She was actually very proud of the fact she looked more like 25 than 30.

She went through her morning routine in a trance-like state. She may be creeped out but she also felt like she needed to finish the dream, which she never did, like someone was waiting for her. It always made her feel so empty.

She grabbed a breakfast shake and sat down to work on her latest script. She may not have been able to follow in her mother's footsteps as an actress, but she had found in college she had quite the talent of being behind the scenes writing the parts. She made a comfortable living at that with decent hours, except when she was on a deadline, like now.

She made a good bit of headway and took a break for light lunch. As tempting as a nap sounded afterward, she put her nose back to the grindstone until dinner. She did succumb to sleep after dinner. That's when the dream changed.

_A tall man with blond hair of odd lengths and mismatched eyes stood before her. He was wearing a white poet's shirt with ruffles showing a fair expanse of chest and tight pants that looked very familiar to her, though she couldn't say why._

_" Sarah, you have to remember..." His mouth was shaped in a concerned frown, a sad aura emanating from him,"Remember.."_

* * *

 

**A/N - Hey everyone, I've loved Labyrinth for a long time and even saw the 30th anniversary showing in theaters. I know this is a short beginning, but I am just getting started. I hope it was enough to get you guys hooked! I look forward to your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 1 - These images burning inside my mind

**"I feel so haunted**

**These apparitions never cease**

**I never wanted**

**To see my figure in defeat**

**Having trouble forgetting the nightmare inside**

**And these images burning inside my mind**

**Now I know that it's better if I were blind"**

**-** ****"Soul You'll Never Save" - Neverwake** **

* * *

 

 

_10 years ago_

"Your Majesty, might I bother you for a moment?" Hoggle caught Jareth while he was surveying the outer walls of the Labyrinth.

Jareth paused to look down at the wizened dwarf who was currently wringing his hands. "What is it Hiddle?"

"Hoggle," he corrected absentmindedly, as he was studying the ground with a worried look. Then he glanced up,"Your Majesty I know you would rather things be left unsaid, but the girl Sarah that was able to solve the Labyrinth.." he stumbled to a halt to see how Jareth was reacting to her name.

Jareth quirked an oddly shaped eyebrow, not showing the stab of pain that passed through him, "What about her?"

"She...hasn't summoned any of us in 2 years her time. When she first got back she would call Ludo, Sir Didymus, Me, and sometimes even some goblins to talk and play games with. Then the calls stopped. At first I didn't notice, figured she was busy with school, but then when a few of us tried to go peek on her, there was a block preventing us..." he had been staring at the ground again, back to wringing his hands, but stopped at the end of his speech to see what Jareth made of this.

He shrugged,"She probably grew up and moved on. She would be what, 20 now? No longer a child. They go to college and have no time for childhood things like they consider our world."

Deep down he didn't believe it, but he wouldn't show weakness in front of a subject. He himself had forgotten to check on her, due to a bruised heart. He figured to let her grow up and try again. He realized after she rejected him, she was too young to fully consider his offer and understand what he wanted of her. But responsibilities with his kingdom did leave him too busy too check on her lately. But he always made the excuse that it was better this way, instead of spying on her and torturing himself in the interim. Now though, he intended to check in and see how she was doing. He was more powerful than anyone in his kingdom and his lowborn subjects wouldn't be able to break a mental block, which is most likely what happened, but he could.

"Anyway Headwart, I would put her out of your mind and get back to tending the perimeter that I have so graciously given you the responsibility of."

Hoggle didn't bother to correct him this time and just bowed,"You're right Your Majesty, young girls are fickle creatures."

"Indeed," he disappeared through a wall back to his castle.

Once back in his tower room, looking out over the vastness of his kingdom, he summoned a crystal. After a few rolls around his hands, Sarah should have came into view, but all there was was a cloudy haze. He frowned and whisked it around faster, focusing more on her. The ball flew off his hand, out of the window, where it shattered as it flew.

With a shocked expression watching the whole thing transpire, he realized he was going to have to call on his Fae magic. Normally he just used his King of the Goblins magic and that overrode anyone who thought they could overcome him, but this seemed to be transforming into a serious situation that needed him to combine both of his magics.

Once again he conjured a crystal ball, drawing deep from both Fae and Goblin, also for extra strength he called on the Labyrinth itself. It was a living thing that heeded to him and it couldn't survive without a powerful caretaker and ruler. He wasn't taking any chances this time.

Swirling the ball on his hands again, he focused on Sarah. This time she came into view, a little matured in looks, but not by much. She was walking down a hall carrying books with her head down, lost inside herself. He tried to transport to her but he could feel the block Hoggle spoke of. So he did the next best thing, he bided his time.

When she went to bed that night, he started his attempts at contacting her through her dreams. He felt he could slip through for a brief moment. But he also felt something fighting him and the fail safe was triggering a nightmare. For the next 10 years, he would try now and then, strengthening his magic, studying the spell keeping her memory blocked, slowly working his way into her mind. She still had nightmares and it was agonizing slow progress on his end. The spell was very complicated, he had never seen anything like it. Also knowing he was causing her emotional distress and she didn't even understand why, was unacceptable. But he kept his resolve that whatever had put this on her was powerful and could only mean her harm.

One night when she was 30 in her years, he was able to finally break through enough to show himself and tell her to remember. Then he had to retreat as the spell repelled his presence.

He physically staggered back. He needed to do something else at this point. If he could find a way to get her to read his book, Labyrinth, that he had planted in her childhood so many years ago, that should jog her memory. But how, when he couldn't even get near her?

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this. I am trying to take my time, research what I want to happen. As much as I want to just jump and write with all my ideas in my head, what I have planned out. But I need to give quality work. I will probably not be updating everyday, but I wanted to get a couple parts up at least so you guys wouldn't think I abandoned it. I have no intention of doing so, but I am an adult with work and responsibilities, although I'd rather join Jareth. lol Enjoy and reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Trying to stitch these broken dreams.

**"My thoughts are restless**

**My days are numbered now it seems**

**I feel so helpless**

**Trying to stitch these broken dreams**

**The tension running high**

**Beneath this moon-lit sky**

**Is this a curse or just my guiding light?"**

**-** ****"Within the Hands" - Neverwake** **

* * *

 

 

 

_Present Day_

Jareth kept unraveling the intricate secrets of the spell placed on Sarah. A few days later he finally had a break through. He was still having trouble contacting her but he was able to finally get into her house. He needed to find his book and maneuver it to where she would find it. After a thorough mental scan he came up empty. He despaired she may not have brought it with her when she moved out of her parents' house. He transported to their house and did the same search. Once again coming up empty handed.

Popping back into Sarah's current residence, he conjured a crystal ball and swirled it around his hands. Focusing all his Goblin King magic on finding it, hoping she didn't get rid of it altogether. A faint shimmer nudged against his power and he focused more intently on where it was coming from. After a moment he laughed humorlessly. If this situation wasn't of the utmost seriousness, he could find the laughable irony in this. As it had remnants of his own sardonic humor.

In plain sight, but not, there was the book. Right where she had most likely last left it, on her bedside table, shrouded by a spell. Invisible and insubstantial. She currently had her hair clip she had taken out before going to bed, sitting right in the middle of it. He did let a small smile pass his thin lips, so close to her but so far.

Now to work on making it visible again, he hovered his hand over and about it, swirling the crystal on his other around and around. Concentrating on what wove this spell together and how to unravel it.

He could sense she was near but with the powerful block on her he was still working to break, he could only appear in her house in a similar dimension. Like a ghost, but where also his surroundings were hazy. Almost a dreamlike state even though he was awake.  
His very being vibrated with being so close to her, but he forced himself to focus on the book.

Finally as dawn in her world was approaching, with him pulling deep from his wellspring inside, he was able to break the bindings of the spell, 5 crystal orbs as collateral damage in the interim.

At least that there would be no mess to clean up from the shattered pieces, he thought wryly, since they disappear as soon as they fly apart.

Feeling magically exhausted from calling on his reserves, he gave a Cheshire grin, the book was now visible.

He was about to leave when he looked up and was able to see Sarah outlined by the faint dawn light, curled on her side toward him, hand under her chin. She was wrapped under her blankets, as if to shield herself. He still could feel the block on her mind and he was unable to cross into her dimension fully to communicate with her, it was all he could do to make the book appear in her world again.

His striking eyes roved over her longingly. She had definitely gotten older, but not showing her current age of 30 human years. That was an effect of her time in the Labyrinth, the aging process was slowed, but also before she left his world he had thrown a crystal ball in the air and cast his own spell on her. Nothing harmful, just to enhance the slowing speed of her physically growing older. The years may pass and even if nothing ever came of the pair of them, she would live well over 100 in human years without anymore of his help and she wouldn't look her age at any point in her life. He did it as a protection to allow her to grow up and mature before he approached her again and also to ward off anything physically harmful happening to her.

He never thought to protect her from magically harmful elements, in her human wold. But what was that saying humans were so fond of? Hindsight is 20/20.

He gave a slight shake of his blond head to clear him out of his reverie, took one look at his Sarah - always his Sarah - made sure the book was still there, and stepped back through to his kingdom.

* * *

Sarah slowly woke up bundled in her blankets, the sun slanting over her bed. She had a dream last night, not like her nightmares, just that she had sensed a protecting presence. She smiled and shook her head.

"These stories for work are really getting in your head girl. You're not 16, princes and knights in shining armor don't exist," she murmured to herself. Without looking, she picked up the hair clip from her nightstand and pinned her long dark locks up, then stood to start her day. Never noticing there was now a red bound book in the shadow of the corner of her bed under where the clip had lain a moment before.

* * *

Dark eyes, almost black, were watching her by a shimmering picture in a location not far away, yet farther than can be traveled by any human mode of transport. The cloaked figure didn't see the red bound book either. He was just doing one of his check-ins of his prey and had missed the whole of the Goblin King's visit.

"That's right, little mouse, no knights but plenty of dragons," he laughed darkly as he waved his hands and the image disappeared. He had no worry where Jareth was concerned, he had spent hundreds of years becoming more and more powerful. He knew Jareth was trying to break the spell on Sarah, but he was confident it would hold strong. She was his and that fool, Jareth, was just a boil that needed draining. With a swirl of his cloak he disappeared to see to matters.

* * *

**A/N - This one was a bit harder to get out than the previous 2. I knew where I wanted to go, but not how to word it. lol But it finally came to me with persistence and some searching. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The silent call from far beyond.

**Disclaimer: I own and profit from nothing related to Labyrinth.**

* * *

 

 **"I hear the sirens call me on**  
**The silent call from far beyond**  
**So those who hear can sing along**  
**Saying woo ooo woo ooo woo oo ooo**  
**Saying woo ooo woo ooo woo oo ooo"**

 **-** ****"Siren Call" - Hanson** **

* * *

 

 

 

Sarah was on a deadline today. Once she went through her morning tasks, she had to crack down and push the last bit of this screenplay out. Resolved not to leave her desk until this was accomplished, she sat down after breakfast with a very large cup of coffee. She worked through lunch, well into early evening.

At last, she stood up to stretch with a satisfied yawn. It was done. All she had to do is send it to her editor in the morning. She ordered a pizza, as she didn't feel like cooking anything. She was exhausted even though she physically had exerted minimal effort, but mentally her brain was ready to liquefy.

When the pizza was delivered 20 minutes later, she ate a couple pieces, wrapped the rest up in the fridge, and went up for a shower. In her pajamas of comfortable sweatpants and a tank top, she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Never seeing the book waiting, seemingly impatient for her. Of course, that could just be a certain Goblin King's frustration.

* * *

The next morning she woke up, feeling refreshed after a peaceful night's sleep. No nightmares and the worry of the deadline lifted.

She did like to procrastinate, but she doggedly made herself get up, grab her morning breakfast shake and sit down at her desk, still in her pajamas.  
Doing a final once over and feeling satisfied, she submitted the piece to her editor.

The last bit of weight vanished and now her work was complete. She could actually enjoy some down time. Throwing the shake container in the recycling, she decided to get dressed and go out for some shopping, possibly lunch as well.

Clad in black pants and a light blue lacy short-sleeved top, she was eager to get out and have a bit of a life.

Once again, overlooking the book whose red should be shining like a beacon, if Jareth had any say.

* * *

Sarah returned home later than planned, arms full of packages and leftover dinner. She had run into a friend she had met in college, Lily, then they ended up having a day of it, including a few drinks.

She set her bags on the kitchen table so she could put her leftovers away in the refrigerator, then she picked her bags back up and continued on upstairs. Once again in pajamas, she put away her new items, smiling here and there at some of the cute things she had found for some great bargains.

Her bed was calling like a siren and she intended to answer it.

At this point, if the book were a living thing it would be screaming at her and waving nonexistent hands. Unfortunately, it just laid there, in wait of the day she wouldn't be too preoccupied to notice it.

* * *

Jareth was pacing his tower room, very agitated. He had expected Sarah would've called for him by now. It had been 2 days her time and if she was anything like the inquisitive creature she used to be, she should have read that book straight away. Which would've prompted her to say her right words and summon him, just for curiosity's sake, if it hadn't brought her memories back that is.

He wasn't able to observe her yet, though he felt he was finally close. He was a King, used to his every whim being fulfilled. The fact she hadn't called him to her yet, was bringing back the old feelings of his fear that she didn't want him. He had to remind himself she wasn't 16 anymore and she may have adult responsibilities to attend to before reading the whole book in this short span of time.

However, this was extremely difficult to keep in mind when he felt so helpless, a foreign feeling for him, to be sure. Until he could overcome this spell and get through to her, he had to rely on circumstances beyond his control. This did not sit well with him at all.

* * *

Sarah woke up groggy and with a dry mouth. She didn't think she had that much to drink, but apparently underestimated. It wasn't a full blown hangover, but too close for her liking. She stumbled to the bathroom and drank down a glass of cool water with 2 Tylenol.

She decided her bed and herself needed some quality time this morning. Perfectly logical.

Settling back in her covers, she dozed until after lunch. When she awoke she felt much more herself. But also felt very guilty for whiling the bulk of the day away in bed. Now if she had someone to give her a reason, that would be a different story altogether.

"Yeah ok, now you're just losing it. Haven't your failed relationships taught you anything?" she mumbled out loud.

She could probably be considered a borderline nun.

Most likely one of the reasons

she loved writing so much. She could disappear into stories of her own making. Live the life she wished she could be experiencing.

Oh, she couldn't complain. A good job, a place to live, a few friends when she was feeling exceptionally lonely. But for the longest time it had seemed like something or someone was missing. Which was absurd, her life was pretty full compared to a lot of less fortunate people.

She figured since she had already wasted most of the time, she would grab some lunch and settle down to read a bit. But once lunch was consumed and cleaned up, none of her books just seemed to interest her. Which was funny because she had cases of books in her house.

Wandering aimlessly back upstairs she decided maybe some cleaning was in order. Her room could do with some tidying up.

She started the opposite end of her bed and sorted through her closet, making it neater than it had been in a long time. Working her way little by little towards her unmade bed. She was just about to make it, which she supposed was pointless with how late it was in the day, when she caught notice of something red out of the corner of her eye.

There was a strange book in the corner between her bed and the nightstand. Why hadn't she noticed it and where did it come from?, she wondered.

Picking it up, she opened to the first page and started reading.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child which you have stolen."

It sounded vaguely familiar, though she couldn't understand why. Settling more comfortable on her bed against her pillows, she read on, until late afternoon sun was replaced by moonlight through her window and she had to turn the bedside lamp on.

She read on into the night, not realizing she had skipped dinner completely, so engrossed was she in what should be a child's twisted fairy tale. But there was a persistent need for her to finish this book. Like it was a matter of life or death.

Unfortunately, her eyes got so heavy she no longer could keep them open. The words were swimming on the page. She had made it to the ballroom scene before she had to stop.

She carefully laid the book on the front of her night stand where it wouldn't be in danger of falling and getting lost in a corner or shadow again.

* * *

She was attired in an elegant strapless silver gown, not a big poofy girlish creation, but a slimmed down version for her adult tastes.

'Hmm, guess even in my dreams I couldn't stand the thought of wearing a heavy monstrosity I wouldn't be able to move in**', she thought to herself.

She was wandering through the leering crowd. But unlike the teen in the book, she just stared back at them with a challenge in her eyes.  
She couldn't remember who, but she was searching for someone, she was sure of it. Quite annoying, when she had no idea what they looked like or where they might be.

Turning around she came face to face with the man from her dreams. The one telling her to remember. He was clad in a sparkly dark blue waistcoat with a high collar, white ruffled shirt showing a peek of his chest, black pants, and a fancy version of riding boots.

He had what looked like relief on his face as, without a word, he grabbed hold of her waist with one firm hand and clasped his other hand with hers. He swept her into a dance and everyone else seemed to melt away.

She couldn't dance. 'Guess in a dream she could though,' she thought wryly.

Finally the man spoke,"You must finish the book and you MUST say your right words Sarah." The look on his face was truly earnest.

"What words? I don't understand,"she replied back, a frown wrinkling her brow.

"I cannot tell you outright, you must discover it for yourself to break the spell," he seemed to be struggling with the effort to convey more than what his words were telling her. He was staring deep into her eyes, trying to will her to come to the realization.

"I..I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean.." she felt so horrible for disappointing him, though she had no notion as to why.

He started to fade as he brushed a kiss against her cheek, then whispered in her ear once more,"Say your right words."

Next thing she was aware of, she was sitting up with mid-morning sunlight streaming into her room.

It felt so real and it seemed she could still feel the lingering warmth of his lips on her cheek and then by her ear, as his breath stirred the tendrils of hair. She also felt bereft, like unless she figured this out she would lose something vital to her.

"Alrighty, there you go again, fantasy and nonsense, time to to be productive," she said out loud as she jumped out of bed. She spent the rest of the day cleaning her house, determinedly avoiding the red book that seemed to have a magic pull on her.

* * *

**A/N - This one came a bit easier. Just seemed to flow.**

****I have nothing against Sarah's dress, but I would assume as an adult she may have a slightly difference preference.**


	5. Chapter 4 - I came here to wake you, to open up your mind

  **Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

* * *

 

 **"** **I'm not here to save you**  
**I'm not here to change your mind**  
**I'm not here to hold you down**  
**Or leave you half-alive**  
**I came here to wake you**  
**To open up your mind**  
**Go on, go on, just close your eyes"**

 **-** ****"Die to Save You" - Sick Puppies** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jareth was trying very hard to hold onto his temper. Normally he was very controlled, but in the circumstances it seemed he couldn't keep a leash on it. He was pacing back and forth in front of his throne with agitated steps.

He had finally broken through to Sarah in her dreams because she had started to read the book, which possessed enough force to create a slight fissure in the spell. Most beings wouldn't be able to slip through, but that was all he needed. He still couldn't come to her outright, but at least he could continue working on the spell without causing her nightmares due to the fail safe. She had unknowingly done away with that.

It felt incredible to hold her in his arms. To her it was a dream, but it was indeed very real. He thought that would've been the push to get her to finish the book and call her to him. But instead she had to be her apparently still obstinate self and avoid the matter altogether.

He stopped pacing and peered into the crystal now in his hand. The infuriating woman was cleaning. He had to remind himself that she had no idea of the high stakes and that she wasn't purposely putting herself in danger. But he wanted to shake her all the same and impress upon her the gravity of the situation she was in.

He still didn't know who had put this spell on her, but they had to be dangerous to go to such lengths.

When he saw she went to sleep for the night, he once again went to her.

* * *

This time she was wandering through tunnels underground somewhere. She had the curious feeling someone should be accompanying her, that this had happened before. Someone short, gruff, but with a good heart. She associated this place with fear, but again why, she had no notion.

She turned a corner and came upon a blind beggar sitting with his back to the wall. A crystal ball rolled past her feet on the floor and jumped into the hat that was upturned on the ground by the tattered being.

The beggar turned his face toward her,"What do we have here?"

"Uh, nothing," Sarah didn't know where that came from, a voice from a lifetime ago seemed to echo it and she repeated it out loud.

"Nothing? _Nothing?! Tra la la!_ " The beggar rose up.

The man from her previous dreams appeared as he lifted the beggar's costume away. His outfit seemed very familiar just like everything else she had dreamt of this place, whatever this place was. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with an uneven collar, an obscenely tight grey pair of pants, riding boots coming up almost to his knees, and black gloves.

He strode over to her and took her by the shoulders, gently but firmly, "Sarah I cannot stress to you in mere mortal words how important it is you finish the book you have been avoiding in favor of cleaning!" He was staring into her eyes and she felt, into her soul.

She was getting very sick of being confused with an imaginary being, so she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin with a challenge in her eyes,"But why? You have given me no reason that it is so important to read a child's story. I am not a child in case you haven't figured that out."

He took a step back, a flirtatious quirk to his lips revealing slightly pointed teeth in a devilish grin as he looked her up and down. With a less severe tone of voice he replied"Oh yes my precious one, I HAVE noticed you are indeed a woman grown now." He gave a laugh that was wholly familiar, dark and delicious.

Until that moment she hadn't realized what she'd been wearing, a red layered skirt that fell right below mid thigh, a simple black top that showed a bit of cleavage with straps, covered with a light red jacket, and flip flops. Barring the jacket, she didn't even own this clothing and neither would she wear it.

Looking back up at him from her perusal of herself, she raised an eyebrow.

In reply to her silent accusation,"Yes I may have taken some liberties in forming part of this vision. That outfit from last time was..." he quickly pressed his lips together in mid-sentence, as if he shouldn't have divulged that.

She took a step toward him and touched his leather-clad arm,"What did you say? What last time?"

"Nothing. I can't say anymore or it could put things in jeopardy," he looked around and back at her, then took hold of her once more in his firm but gentle hold. "Sarah please finish the book and possibly go back and reread it. Your right words may have altered a bit, but you MUST say your right words."

Before she could blink he had pressed a hasty kiss to her lips and then disappeared.

"Now how do I get out of here?" she wondered aloud. Then saw the ladder leading up, as if it had appeared out of nowhere. Eerily familiar, she began her ascent. Though she had the sensation this ladder was much farther down this tunnel and not right at this spot.

Finally reaching the top, she pushed the lid off of the mouth of the opening.

* * *

Sarah bolted upright in bed. "What the fuck?!" pushing her hair back from her face, she glanced over at the book on her night stand, seeming to glow in the moonlight.

"Ok insistent mystery man, apparently now my dreams are manifesting that it's been too long without a guy and is taking matters into its own hands, ugh!" Sarah flopped back down on her bed.

She tried to go back to sleep but when she started hearing birds chirping in the predawn, she gave up.

Once her morning routine was complete she gave into the pull she felt, like a rubber band snapping her back to her bed and the red book.

She decided today was an unproductive day apparently. Against her better judgment, not sure why she should take the advice of an imaginary dream man conjured by her libido, she finished the book once and then started it over.

Coming to the part were the girl was babysitting her brother who was wailing and causing a fuss, which that is what babies do, she continued on.

"One night when the baby had been particularly nasty, the girl called on the goblins to help her. And they said to her,'Say your right words, and we'll take the baby away to the Goblin City, then you'll be free.' "

Sarah looked up from the book, in deep thought. "Say your right words, that's what that man in my dreams keeps saying," she muttered to herself as her eyes scanned back over that paragraph,"which even if that were true, my brother isn't a baby. So why would that help me?

After mulling it over, with her fingers tracing the words she concluded,"My subconscious is just interpreting this book in my dreams is all. But why the hell do these characters have the same name as me and Toby?" Yeah that was one thing she had no explanation for. The book had no author, it was like it had appeared by magic.

Blowing a breath out, she laid the book down and got up. "Well I did what dream man wanted, not sure what that was supposed to accomplish." Still feeling unsettled, like there was more she should be doing where this book was concerned, she headed downstairs to check her e-mail and online accounts.

* * *

Jareth had been relieved when she had finally finished the book and started to reread it. But when she stopped and went to do human things, he once again started losing control of his temper. "That girl is infuriating. I all but hand to her, what she needs to do, and she still decides to be stubborn. This would've been attained more quickly if she was still the impulsive teen. She wouldn't have thought twice about saying the words."

She grew up delectably well, but this was one situation where her immaturity would've served better.

If only he could unwind this blasted spell completely, instead of leaving her hints. He was all powerful, he shouldn't have to leave this up to a mortal woman to resolve.

He threw the orb up in the air where it turned into a bubble and popped, then he stalked out of the room. As much as he just wanted to force something to happen right this moment, it wasn't meant to be and he had a kingdom to attend to.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 5 - Now everything inside my life's become a mystery

  **Disclaimer - I own nothing and am just borrowing the splendid work of Labyrinth to do it justice.**

* * *

 

 

 **"Now everything inside my life's become a mystery**  
**And all the things that I've held dear have lost reality**  
**I cannot go I do not know if you are really here**  
**Just let me know**

 **I need a friend to depend on**  
**I need so much more**  
**Another reason to live, my life is knocking on my door**

**I need to know if I can go**

**All the way down and back again**  
**I need to know if I can take another leap of faith today"**

 

 **-** ****"Leap of Faith" - Egypt Central** **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sarah was in the middle of cleaning the back of a closet, sweaty and in need of a shower, when the phone started ringing.

Standing up, making the muscles in her legs complain from the stretching, she grabbed for it on the nearby table.

"Hello?" she answered with it between her ear and shoulder while she wiped her hands on a cloth.

"Hey Sarah it's Kai, haven't heard from you in a few days. How is that screenplay coming?" said a familiar voice from the other end of the lines.

She smiled at hearing his voice,"Doing good. I finished it and have had some down time, so I did some shopping and now cleaning."

His chuckle was smooth like scotch on the rocks, which for some reason always bugged her,"How exciting. I was wondering if you'd be interested in me coming over for a bit later today?"

She grimaced, but kept her voice pleasant,"I dunno Kai, when I'm done cleaning, I need a shower. I'm all covered in grime and dust. Plus I was up at the crack of dawn cause I couldn't sleep, so I think I may turn in early. Rain check?"

"Sure, sure, but I will hold you to that my dear," his voice had become a little less warm, but not unkind. She put it down to disappointment as she hadn't seen him in a few weeks since she had been on that deadline.

"Ok, thanks. Was nice to hear from you, catch you later,"she said, masking the relief in her voice into a yawn.

"Bye Sarah."

She blew out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding. She had known Kai for a couple years, bumping into him at a bookstore. He was quite gorgeous. Short, semi-layered brownish-blondish hair, always artfully tousled, striking green eyes, a solid muscular chest she had the misfortune to know when she had fallen asleep on his chest while watching a movie, and taller than her by about 6 inches. He was about 10 years older than her as well, which put him at 40 but he truly only looked about 35. He definitely had the air of someone who had been around awhile though.

It's not that there was anything wrong with him. He was always nice to her and had always been a gentleman. But there was something off about him. She was beginning to think it had to do with her dream man she had been conjuring recently. Now that she'd seen images of him, she couldn't shake the sense that no one else would match up.

Plus even though he had yet to actually make a move beyond an occasional friendly handhold and offering to cuddle during movies, she felt like the wheels were turning and something was about to happen. If it involved him and any possible advances, she didn't want to deal with it yet and hurt him. It's not that she was leading him on. He'd been a good friend to her, but she just didn't know how to tell him there couldn't be anything more. The spark wasn't there for her.

* * *

A few days passed without incident. She ended up cleaning her house top to bottom, met up with some friends to catch up, but avoided calling Kai back. One good thing about him, he wasn't clingy. It was a shame really that she didn't feel anything romantic for him.

She had settled down at her computer one evening to check everything in her normal round. She had an e-mail from her editor, probably letting her know it was being sent on to be sold.

After scanning it though, the smile on her face turned into near tears. The e-mail heralded very bad news. They were turning her loose due to their company merging with another and the new company felt she wasn't a good fit. Her editor had at least wanted to let her know before she heard it through the grapevine. Her last manuscript wouldn't be used the new company had decided and as of the end of the current month, she would be out of a job.  
She reread the message in near shock and horror, staring blankly at the screen for a few minutes. She just couldn't comprehend this. She had been with her current employer for 5 years and this was the thanks she got? It's not like she was 60 and had no fresh ideas.

The tears started falling then. Of course the phone picked that moment to ring. Reaching over out of habit, she picked it up,"Hello?" trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hey Sarah, I was wondering if you'd be up for me coming over tonight? I thought perhaps your cleaning spree would out of your system now?" it was Kai's voice.

"Uh..Kai, I just received some really bad news and I'm not in the mood for company really."

"What's wrong, my dear?" his tone turned concerned.

"I..I'm actually still processing it, I literally just received it before you called. Can I call you when I have had time to sort through how I feel and am not in as much shock?"

He sighed,"Sarah what is happening? I feel like you're pushing me away. I don't want to sound uncaring, but it's been over a month. I respected your work and need for space, but a flower without sun will wither and die."

"Kai please, this really isn't about you. I was busy with a deadline and it's not like I planned this to happen. I promise I'll call you when I feel more in the mood to talk."

"Ok Sarah, I understand. Take care dear."

Then the line went dead.

Hmm. She would've sworn he seemed a little miffed, but that must just be her riot of emotions right now. She couldn't tell what was up or down.  
She would have to make some life decisions soon with this new turn of events, but not tonight. She had some money in savings to tide her over for awhile. Not that she was rich, but she wouldn't be in danger with missing a few paychecks. Though when she thought of what a waste of time that script she had just sent a few days ago had been, it upset her and she started to get pissed off. They couldn't have told her all this before she went to all that effort? Ugh!

Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted she got ready for bed and fell instantly asleep despite the turmoil in her mind.

* * *

She walked up a long staircase and turned through several angles. She was puffing by the time she reached the top and emerged onto a stone platform. What she saw took her breath away.

Above, below, or around her - which she could not tell - was a vast stone hall, with so many staircases, balconies, windows, and doorways at different heights and odd angles to each other that she had no idea what was up or down, near or far, inside or out, backward or forward. Planes reversed themselves as you watched them, receding corners suddenly jutted out, rising steps inverted themselves, floors became ceilings, and walls turned into precipices. In this room, it seemed that the law of gravity had been repealed, and perspective had seven dimensions.

As usual, this seemed so familiar, though this was associated with a tumultuous emotion, that she couldn't fathom where it was coming from.

As she perused the area and how to proceed without a serious workout on her part her imaginary dream man appeared on the other side of the room with a shocked expression.

"Precious thing, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" he said as he walked up and down a few staircases, until he was in front of her.

"What do you mean? I'm dreaming," she frowned with confusion.

"But Sarah love, I didn't come to you. That is the only way you could be here. But you are actually in my world. Not fully, as you are correct, it is a dream. But you crossed to my kingdom."

She put her hands on her hips in annoyance,"Oh come on, I'm just projecting more of that book and apparently now having arguments with my subconscious due to my life being totally fucked up." Then she burst into tears.

Without a thought, he pulled her into his strong arms against his lithe, muscled body,"Shh love, it will be ok. But I am unable to fully come to your aid until you.."

"Say my right words, yeah yeah," she cut in, half pushing away from him to look into his eyes, even though his scent of autumn nights and dark, heady spices was intoxicating,"problem is, I don't KNOW what that is. That book says about stealing babies away. I have no babies and if I did I certainly wouldn't wish them away."

He kept his arms around her with a bit of pressure, their bodies still aligned against each other. He had to keep his wayward thoughts under control as now was most definitely not the time.

"True, "he conceded,"but they don't have to be so precise. Words have power. WISHES have power. I can't divulge more, love. I must get you back. Without me initiating this, it is too dangerous. I didn't have the time to put up a protection that I normally do when I visit you."

"Protection against what?" now she was alarmed, even though it was only a dream. Strangely, it did feel quite real. HE felt quite real. Deliciously so, she was becoming aware.

"Whoever put this memory block on you. It is very powerful. Not more so than I, but it has many layers and has taken me a long time to get this far. Please Sweetling, think very hard and say your right words. I can come then."

Then like a reverse Sleeping Beauty he kissed her on the lips just like last time and next thing she knew, her eyes were open to the morning sun.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 6 - Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies

 

 **"I don't know who to trust, no surprise**  
**(Everyone feels so far away from me)**  
**Heavy thoughts sift through dust**  
**And the lies"**

\- **"From the Inside" - Linkin Park**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sarah had grown out of her moping phase, mostly. So instead of giving into her urge to stay in bed, depressed at the turn of events, she tried to be productive. She had had an idea for a book, not a screenplay, but due to work commitments she never really had time to make it into a reality. The present seemed an opportune time.

In the early evening, there was a knock at her door. She frowned and she stopped typing. She had got a good chunk out in a day, due to her notes she had scribbled over time.

Pulling the door open, she discovered Kai on the other side. Holding back her annoyance at being interrupted with the creative juices flowing, she forced a smile,"Hey Kai, what are you doing here?"

Stepping past her and walking to her living room, he replied,"I decided I wasn't taking No for an answer anymore and came over to surprise you." He flashed a grin.

"I..appreciate you thinking of me. I actually was in the middle.."

He interrupted her," Dear, you're ALWAYS in the middle of something anymore. So now I'm just going to force you to stop and smell the roses. You need 'You' time."

"Oh but I am. I actually was working on something I had an idea for and never acted on it but now seem to find myself with the time," she closed the door since he had made himself at home on her couch and didn't seem to be leaving any time soon. She walked over and sat in the chair across from him.

"That sounds dreadfully boring dear. You just finished writing for work and now you're doing more for fun? This is exactly why you need me. I am strongly suggesting you get yourself upstairs and make yourself pretty so I can take you out dancing," he crossed his legs and was shaking the foot in the air slightly.

She tried to remain calm,"Kai you know I don't like going out dancing. I have two left feet. I prefer not to make that fact known to strangers." If he was paying any attention he would've noticed how tense her body language was, but he was oblivious.

He stood up, moving to pull her to her feet. "Now now negative one, we need to get you out of here, so we shall just out aside your nonsense insecurities," he guided her toward her stairs," now hurry up and get gorgeous Dear Heart and quickly. The night isn't getting any younger."

She went up the steps and disappeared around the corner, mostly just to get out of his sight. Once in her room with the door closed, she leaned against it and blew out an agitated breath.

She was getting irritated, but perhaps she was being unreasonable. He was being a bit overbearing, but she had been a hermit lately. She took a quick shower and then was back in her room wrapped in her robe, perusing her closet for something decent to wear out for dancing.

Kai knocked on the door,"Sarah, are you clothed?"

She glared at the door,"Kind of, just trying to figure out what to wear." She said loud enough for him to hear.

He cracked the door, seeing she was covered, he came in with a bag in his hand. "Here you go, I thought you may need this as I know you normally dress more conservatively."

She took the bag, sure she didn't have it with him when he came in her house. But of course he could've got it from his car. 'You're losing it, Sarah,' she berated herself,'you need this night out to loosen up.'

She thanked him as he slipped back out.

The bag contained a black dress that fell above her knees, made toga style over one shoulder, but more modern. It had a ruffle going from the waist on the left side down to the hem on the side that had the shorter ruffle at the waist was slit halfway up the thigh and laced like a corset closed, but to show some skin. It was low-cut, almost uncomfortably so. But she figured she could manage for one night. She'd just wear her black leather jacket, a splurge she had made last year. Think classy, not biker.

She quickly did her makeup and made her way downstairs in stocking feet.

Kai looked her up and down, more than once,"Absolutely appetizing dear."

She flashed a halfhearted smile and went to her hall closet to slip her low back wedge heels on.

A frown passed quickly over his face then was gone,"I didn't think about shoes. I suppose those shall do." He offered her his arm and smiled wide,"Shall we head out for a night of debauchery then?" He winked.

She gave a nervous laugh,"Uh, sure. But I warn you I'm just doing this because I feel bad for not making time for you. This isn't exactly my perfect night out. I appreciate the effort, but I may be a bit of a downer."

"Oh Dear Heart I'll change that," giving an almost wicked smile he escorted her to his Porsche waiting at the end of her driveway.

* * *

Sarah's predictions were right. She tried to have a good time, she really did. But even she could tell Kai was getting impatient with her when after she attempted to dance on the crowded floor to a fast beat with him and felt self conscious after she bumped into someone, she sat down and refused to do more than watch and sip her drinks that Kai kept replenishing. Logically she knew she was bound to bump into someone, but she hadn't been in the mood to go out anyway and this whole night just wasn't a good idea.

So she spent the rest of the time watching Kai dancing with other women, pretty closely she might add. It's not that she was jealous of him specifically as there was no emotions involved for him. But she wished she could be that free and not have a care. Plus sitting by herself just made her more depressed than if she'd stayed at home working on her story. At least that would've made her feel fulfilled to an extent.

Even though it was still early technically at 11 pm, she was socially and emotionally exhausted. Too much happening too quickly had taken its toll on her.

A few minutes later, Kai stopped at the table to take a drink and she lightly grabbed his arm,"Hey can we head out? I'm tired and just not into this anymore."  
An annoyed looked passed over his face but was replaced by a grin,"Awe come on dear, the night is still young. You need to get on the floor and dance." He sat his drink down and tried pulling her up off the chair she was perched on.

"Really Kai, I appreciate you trying, but I'm just in the mood for my bed," she lightly resisted the pulling on her hands, shaking her head.

He stopped trying and stepped behind her to start massaging her shoulders,"Would you care for company in your bed?" She could tell he was bordering on being completely drunk,"I think that is your problem dear one, you need to loosen up. Being tense can only work for so long."

She gasped, he had always been a gentleman and never had said such things to her. She spun around, breaking his hold on her shoulders,"Really Kai, that was just uncalled for. You are my friend, but I wouldn't tolerate that from anyone."

A dark look appeared on his face,"Fine then, I've tried to get you out of your shell, to live. But you prefer to be alone I see. I'm sorry Sarah, that I've wasted your time. But I'm not ready to leave. Also as I don't think you'd feel it was safe for me to drive you home in my current state, perhaps you should ask the bar tender to call you a cab? I shall reimburse you for the cost." Then he strolled back out onto the dance floor without waiting for a reply.

She just gaped at him for a minute, his behavior totally out of character with the guy she'd known for the past years. She was frozen on the chair, not believing this just happened.

She knew she should do as he so callously suggested and get a cab, she mused as she sat there aimlessly stirring her drink around.

The shock of the previous events finally wore off as she finished her drink and then she could feel tears building.

How did her life take such a turn? No job, ditched by someone she thought was her friend. Maybe Kai was right on some level, her life needed a change. She was 30 and had never had any serious relationships. She had tried a few times, but they always ended. She had a few friends, but none that were close. Her job was it. Now that was gone.

Instead of taking Kai's advice, she left the table and grabbed a stool at the bar, in the corner almost in shadow. For the next hour she finished off three more drinks. Something very out of character for her, but she didn't give a damn. She was feeling reckless.

Kai was still surrounded by women, not even noticing she was still there. As she started on her fourth drink, she scanned the crowd. While it had thinned a bit, it was still busy. No one really bothered approaching her, which she couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

She was feeling lonely, but not for a stranger or even for a friend who had left her when she needed someone.

She sighed, realizing the clock was at 1 am almost at this point. She really should go home. How she was going to manage that, even in a cab, seemed to be too much energy.

Suddenly words popped into her mouth and she was saying them before she even realized,"I wish the Goblin King would come save me."

* * *

"About time precious, although you becoming blitzed isn't exactly how I pictured this. I would prefer you in your right state of mind, but I shall take what I can get," a very familiar voice breathed almost in her ear.

She spun around on the stool, almost falling off her chair, into the arms of the Goblin King. Well she was pretty sure it was him, the man from her dreams, slightly altered.

His white blond hair was cut short and layered to fall over his right eye. He didn't have his Fae distinguishing eye markings, just his odd eyes. He was wearing a deep blue button down shirt, open halfway showing his chest and black jeans with boots.

He still had his Talisman around his neck. Surprisingly he wasn't wearing gloves, which she realized in all her dreams he had had them on.

He gently closed her mouth, she didn't even notice it had popped open at the sight of him, as he held her tight to him with his other arm.

"But..am I dreaming? I don't remember going home," she babbled, stunned.

He chuckled in his dark, mischievous way,"No love, we are in this unsavory bar. You finally said your right words and called me to you. I can finish breaking this spell now that you've let me in."

She pinched her arm then winced, rubbing it. "Ouch, that's not supposed to hurt in a dream," she mumbled.

He tilted her chin up,"Sweet hart, you are wide awake. Once I can restore your memories you shall understand. But I'd rather we do it in a more private setting, hmm?"

Still holding onto her, with a wave of his hand the room spun and then they were in a masculine sitting room of reds and black. Candles were lit as if by magic and then he released her waist.

She slowly backed away until the back of her knees bumped a chair and she sat down,"How is this possible?" Her head was clearing. She finally looked up at him and gasped, his appearance had altered to his longer layered hair that touched his chest. His marks over his eyes were back and his clothing had changed to a light blue poet's shirt and tight, white pants with his trademark boots up to his knees. Why was this man so familiar when she had never met him?

He sat down in the matching chair to her own, producing a crystal orb out of seemingly thin air. He leaned forward as he swirled it around his hand,"I know you are very confused love and this must be quite a shock. But I assure you I mean you no harm and am only trying to protect you. A powerful spell was placed on you to block your memories and I am trying to unravel it."

"How do I know you? Where are we?" she was looking around, her logical brain telling her this can't possibly be real.

"You ran my Labyrinth when you were 15 and turned down my offer to stay with me. I have brought you to my private sitting room in my castle,"he replied distractedly, peering into the ball still in his hand. Then he looked up,"I need you to hold this Sarah, I shall do the rest."

Not quite sure if she should be doing this, she took the surprisingly light crystal from him and cupped it in her hands. It was warm and glowing. He placed his hands over hers and closed his eyes, concentrating. The warmth of his hands, now encased in his gloves when he changed to his true appearance, was comforting.

She started to see images swirl in the crystal, but at too rapid of a pace for her to catch anything. She stopped looking, as it was making her dizzy.

Unfortunately the dizzy feeling only intensified, even when she shut her eyes.

* * *

Next thing she knew she was waking up on a soft surface disorientated, with someone stroking her hair. She slowly cracked an eye to dim candlelight. Opening the other eye as well, she tried to move her head, but had a terrible migraine. So she shifted her eyes up to see it was the dream man who still hadn't told her his name, stroking her hair gently.

He smiled when he saw her looking up at him,"Hello precious, glad to see you're awake. I was trying to break the spell and you ended up passing out. Do you feel well?"

"Not really," she whispered,"my head is killing me."

Before he could respond, she grabbed hold of his hand and spasm-ed in pain, as long repressed memories flew through her mind.

He couldn't stop them, this is what he needed to happen to finish unlocking the spell. He continued stroking her hair and whispered an incantation to take some of the pain from her while her mind tried to accept the influx.

When it was over she was drenched in sweat and extremely exhausted, feeling as if she had run 100 miles. She sat up and tried to take off her jacket, which he did with a wave of his hand.

She settled back down against him, closing her eyes. She poked at the new memories gingerly and when they no longer caused pain, started sorting through them.

He sensed what she was doing, so waited patiently.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and tilted her head up.

"Jareth..."

* * *

**A/N - Wow, this chapter was tough to start, but once I did it just kept coming like a flood. I probably could've kept going, but I needed to end it. More to come soon!**

 


	8. Chapter 7 - Memories, sharp as daggers, pierce into the flesh of today

 

 **"Memories sharp as daggers**  
**Pierce into the flesh of today**  
**Suicide of love took away all that matters**  
**And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart"**

 **-** ****"Killing Loneliness" - HIM** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

While he had been concerned she would shy away from him once her memories were returned, he knew they needed to be returned all the same. He was holding his breath when she opened her eyes and said his name. How would she react?

"Jareth..what happened? Why are we cozy all of a sudden?" Sarah slowly sat up but made no move to distance herself from him.

"Do you remember the Labyrinth, love? Your run?" he stroked her hand absently, his brow creased with worry.

"I remember it all. Is it my foolish imagination or did you propose to me at the end of it?" she wasn't looking at him anymore just staring off into space, concentrating inwardly.

"Not foolish at all Sweetling, I did. But you turned me down. It took me quite a few years of your time to get past it," he replied quietly, watching her features.

She did look him in the eye then,"I was 15, silly man. I didn't know what you were doing. I thought you were trying to enslave my brother and I."

He chuckled,"Well I'd like to make you my slave in some interesting ways, but I do not wish to make you uncomfortable at the moment. You've had quite the time of it tonight already. I fear your memories of me aren't entirely in my favor. I'm surprised you're not running away, screaming right now."

It was her turn to laugh,"Perhaps at 15 I would but now, I have to be amused at all your attempts to stop me only to lose. Though being a teen had its advantage. I'm not sure I'd have the stamina to do that now."

He grinned wickedly at her. "Oh love, you don't give yourself enough credit. I gauge you have a great deal of stamina. But maybe for better use than solving a Labyrinth," he lifted her hand to his lips to press a kiss to it before resuming his idle stroking.

She blushed,"I somehow think your 'better use' would leave me even more exhausted."

"Indeed, I do believe you are correct. But turning to less pleasant things, love, I must try to focus on finding who put this spell on you. It was on you for around 10 years and you never were aware. If I may peruse your mind?"

"Um..I mean, will you see things I would prefer you didn't?" she stammered.

He could see her discomfort, so he tried to refrain from teasing her further at the moment, as this was a serious matter,"It is possible. But I am looking for a signature that everyone who casts a spell leaves. If it's not in certain memories you find uncomfortable for me to see, I can easily move onto the next."

"What do I do?"

"Just lay here and close your eyes. Focus inwardly and breathe slowly. I shall do the rest," his gloves had disappeared and he laid his fingers lightly on each side of her head. Then he closed his own eyes, once he was satisfied she has conceded to his request, and started his search.

The memories started before she was actually aware in her life. She saw herself as a baby, then a toddler playing with toys, then starting her first day of Kindergarten. Her elementary years flew by like images on a microfilm. Jareth would pause here and there as a funny memory would slide past. She could feel his amusement and his smile.

Before she knew it, they were looking through her high school memories. How she didn't fit in, how she would escape to the park and act out plays and stories by herself. She caught sight of a white owl.

_'Yes precious, I had been watching you for a couple years before you wished your brother away,'_ his voice echoed in her mind, answering her unspoken question.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but deep down it was nice to know someone was looking out for her when she felt alone.

Then her memories of first meeting him came. She mentally squirmed a bit. Her 15 year old self was scared at the imposing magical figure that appeared, but deep down even at that age, she was thinking what a babe he was.

She could feel him smirk, just as if she was looking at him, but he let it slide.

The slideshow of her life showed her the journey through the Labyrinth. Him once again getting amusement from her thoughts of them in the tunnels and her thoughts of his tight pants. She knew what relations between a man and a woman were at that age but only in theory. So she didn't fully understand what she was admiring and half fantasizing each time she saw him.

Oh but she did now. If she would've went through that experience as a woman grown, she wasn't so sure she would have even ran the Labyrinth. She would've probably offered herself to him in exchange for Toby. Not that she could deny that she wouldn't enjoy the 'sacrifice'.

_'I most definitely would take you up on that now, love. And trust me, it would be no sacrifice on your part,'_ his voice echoed through her mind, with a deviously sexy tone to it, as the images kept sliding by.

Even though he was being playful, she could sense his frustration as he still hadn't found the signature of the being yet and her life was flying by.

She met him terrified at the end of her journey, Toby having been so close and now he was gone again. She couldn't help but mentally kick herself as he offered marriage and she turned it down.

_'My love, don't berate yourself. As you said yourself, you were young and didn't understand what I was offering. I could've been much clearer as well. I blame myself more so,_ ' she felt him kiss her forehead, which was quite odd since it felt like she was having an out of body experience currently.

Suddenly he gasped and she was snapped back into her body. She was disoriented. Sitting up, she turned in his arms. His eyes were still closed and his hands were hovering above her head, his brow creased in concentration.

She was dying to ask what happened, but waited impatiently for him to open his mysterious, magical eyes.

After a few minutes he met her gaze. "I was able to find the signature, right as you said you had no power over me. Quite sloppy to put it there, obvious place," he explained.

"Well who is it?" she took one of his still bare hands in hers.

He smiled despite his irritation at her simple act. "They are guarding themselves well in that aspect. It's peculiarly familiar, but I can't place it at the moment,"he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand,"I shall have to study this. But now that I have the essence, I can do some magic of my own."

"Do..you think you'll be able to find who it is?" her eyes showed worry.

He squeezed her the best he could with their current position,"Oh sweet one, I am very powerful. If it had been me who had cast this and someone else was trying to find my signature, they would have no luck. They may have significant power but they will be no match for me in the end."

"What happens then? After you find who it is?"

"I shall have to take care of them of course," he answered matter-of-factually.

"Won't that be dangerous?"

He chuckled,"Now love, you know I myself am quite dangerous."

She had to smile at that,"But still.."

"Are you concerned for me precious? Do I detect some notes of feeling towards my well being?" he teased, taking his hand from her and stroking the side of her face.

She subconsciously leaned into it. Now that she had her memories back, with the eyes of an adult woman, with female needs, she was savoring every moment.

How immature she had been back then. She had wasted 15 years she could've been with him, instead of failed relationship after another. His scent seemed to envelop her. She wished she could stay there forever.

"Oh what I would give to know your thoughts my sweet Sarah. From the look on your face, I think I would find them quite wonderful," he brought her back to herself and out of her internal monologue.

Her stubborn side caused her to half pull out of his embrace, even though her whole being was screaming NO, that she was where she needed to be. "I really should be getting back. I'm sure I've taken up enough of your time."

He smirked at her abrupt change, knowing it was a defense mechanism. "There's my obstinate Sarah,"he paused in thought,"unfortunately love, I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave here. Now that I've disentangled you from that spell, the being will know and will be furious. I can't guarantee that you wouldn't come to harm without me to protect you."

Deep down she was delighted she had a reason to stay, but crossed her arms and looked put out,"Jareth, I can't just be whisked away. I have a life and responsibilities."

"You mean the job that fired you after all the hard work you put in and friends who don't give you much time," he said gently, rubbing her back to ease the sting of his words.

She wanted to be mad at him and that was her first instinct, to lash out. But he wasn't the cause of her current life situation and making an enemy of him when he was just trying to help her, would do no good.

Sighing,"As much as I hate to admit it and don't you dare make me regret saying this Goblin King, you're right. I really don't have anything to go back to right now," she looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

He turned her head towards him with his now gloved hand and kissed her cheek,"I shall endeavor not to make you rue your words. Your are wise and intelligent, love. I will have a room made up for you and then give you a tour of the castle tomorrow so you can move around freely, as it is late tonight. Stay here for a few moments while I see to your room." After she nodded her acquiescence, he disappeared through the door to the hall.

* * *

In another place, the cloaked figure with the black eyes was throwing a tantrum, smashing breakables and screaming in frustration.

"How did she break the spell?! What kind of magic does this mortal woman have that I didn't sense?!"

He couldn't locate her, which meant she was being hid magically. She was definitely not at her house, as he had checked there when he felt the spell break.  
He had an inkling he knew who was helping her. Now, how to remedy this.

He calmed down and sat on a gaudy jewel encrusted throne. "You can't be doing this on your own little mouse and I have a suspicion a certain Goblin King is shielding you. Enjoy your freedom and memories. It won't last long." He laughed manically as he tapped his hand against the arm of the throne, planning his next move.

* * *

**A/N - Whew! This chapter started coming easy and then stopped.  
**

 


	9. Chapter 8 - Here we stand, no memories to plan

**"** **Here we stand, no memories to plan**  
**Through our hands**  
**Hopes like drifting sand**  
**You'll never forget her**  
**Neither can he**  
**Who ended up better?**  
**Who do you believe?"**

 **-** ****"Beautiful Mind" - Melanie C** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jareth settled her into the room next to his that was connected with a door, which caused her to give him a raised eyebrow.

"It's easier to protect you if I don't have to traverse the halls to a different wing love," he explained. "My wing is meant for the King and Queen, there are no other bedrooms. It is perfectly logical since the Queen's room is unoccupied, to locate you there."

"Uh huh, perfectly logical Your Majesty," she said sarcastically, with a hint of a teasing tone.

He strode to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then looked into her dark eyes,"You will find that your belongings have been brought here, as I am not sure how long you shall have to reside in the Underground with me. I will leave you to your rest and see you tomorrow. Sleep well precious." Then he disappeared through the connecting door to his room and it swung shut.

"Well then..." she opened the closet to find her clothes, same with the dresser - full of familiar clothing. "At least I don't have to wear medieval garb," she muttered.

She didn't think she'd be able to sleep in the huge, strange bed that was decked in a dark purple comforter and lighter sheets. It had curtains around the sides that could be pulled closed.

Once she climbed in it however, the mattress was just right and she was asleep between one breath and the next.

* * *

The next morning she woke up refreshed and hungry. She tentatively pushed the door open to Jareth's room to find his bed was made and he was nowhere to be found.

Puzzled, she wandered back into her room, then continuing to another door on the opposite end, which she found led into a gold and white decorated sitting room of her own. Waiting on a little table for two was breakfast, still hot, though it must've been sitting there for more than a few minutes, as there was no one in sight.

While she leisurely enjoyed it, a letter on the opposite side of the table caught her eye. She reached across and plucked it up.

_"Precious,_

_My apologies for not greeting you in person this morning. Matters of State have captured my attention. I would request you not wander the castle until I am able to show you myself._

_In the interim, you may go out into the hall as everyone has been directed not to come into this wing without my permission, aside from my most trusted Goblin, who will bring you Lunch today._

_I'm afraid there isn't much to see beyond our rooms, but if you should need to stretch your legs, I hope it will prove adequate._

_I shall endeavor to return as promptly as I am able, but I do foresee not being able to join you until dinner._

_\- J"_

As much as her first instinct was to say screw him and his thinly veiled commands, she had to reason he was right. Not that he would ever be aware of that.

She became cognizant that she had an insistent need to use the bathroom. Did they even have indoor plumbing? God she hoped so.

She opened the door to the hall and strolled along it, hoping to find what she was having an increasing need of.

She spotted a door a bit down the hall, almost at a dead end by a window. She prayed as she opened it and was relieved to be able to have relief.**

Once she concluded that business, she perused the bathroom. Two sinks, one was occupied with male grooming accessories. She was assuming it was Jareth's.

A big tub with a separate shower stall.

The longer she stayed, the more she became convinced a bath was a great idea. Her house at home had a tub, but not one she could actually submerse herself in.

She hurried back to her room, grabbed her shower supplies after some rooting around.

To her delight, the bath water stayed hot, not overly so though. Her fingers were puckered and she had started to fall asleep in the bath. Getting out, she slowly dried off and put on the robe she had found. It looked clean and didn't seem to belong to Jareth, as it was too feminine. 'Although..' she shook her head to banish the amusing thought.

When she got back to her room the breakfast dishes had been cleared away. Which considering how long she had been in the bathroom was no surprise, it was almost lunch time

She slipped into a knee length black skirt, nothing fancy, and green sleeveless shirt.

'Not overly dressed,' she thought as she scanned herself in the full length mirror.

Though why she was even trying to wear more than her normal jeans or pants and a t shirt, was nagging at her.

"It's just this castle. I don't want to feel frumpy," she said to her reflection.

Thank God she wasn't Pinocchio or her nose would be growing, she frowned.

Turning away, she slipped into flat sandals with a back and sauntered to the window by the bathroom. She saw part of the Labyrinth with the Hedge maze. From here she couldn't make out any details though.

She headed back up to where big double doors were on the far end of the wing. Along the way were some paintings of goblins, flowers, even one of Jareth in all of his Kingly glory - cape and crown included. She laughed at that.

"Has to have a picture of him in his own wing," she mumbled.

On her way back, she noticed another door quite close to her own. She opened it to find a dusty nursery. It hadn't been touched in her lifetime, most likely. Maybe even not in quite a few of her lifetimes. At 30, she could feel her clock ticking, but had really given up on children. She wasn't getting any younger and the odds of 'the one' only declined the older she got. Men wanted 20-somethings.

Having had her self-guided tour of the hall, she returned to her room.

Lunch was waiting for her, which she once again ate leisurely since she had no pressing engagements.

Once she was finished she became curious, the connecting door to Jareth's room calling to her.

She still had a few hours before he was due back, she reasoned.

Rolling her eyes at even her pathetic excuse, she decided to bite the bullet.

His room matched his sitting room of reds and black. His bed was similar to hers in make, except the coloring matched his room instead of hers obviously.

She examined his closet to find some similar pieces that she had seen him in during her run of the Labyrinth - the cape, the leather jacket, many pairs in different colors of his favored tight pants, many different colors of poet's shirts, vests. On the bottom of the closet were multiple pairs of his signature riding boots. She even spotted a riding crop. She wasn't going to linger on why that was in his closet and not in his stables.

"Find anything interesting precious?" a velvet voice purred in her ear, making her jump back colliding into him.

She turned around slightly flustered,"I..um..sorry, just bored. I was curious." She looked at his chest guiltily, which was bared halfway down due to his shirt.

He chuckled and tilted her chin up,"Curiosity killed the cat love, but I suppose no harm."

"No, I really didn't get into anything," she quirked half of her mouth.

He took her hands, smirking as he lead her to perch on the end of the bed,"So sweet one, what did you do today to occupy yourself, besides snooping through my things?"

She could feel her cheeks heating up at being caught,"Oh just took a bath, ate breakfast and lunch, walked the wing. Which by the way, a picture of yourself in your own wing, Mr. Arrogant?" She tried to turn the tables on him.

"Well I don't have a picture of you to ogle, so I must make due," he teased, still holding her hands, his encased in his customary gloves.

Why is it she could never get the upper hand with this man?

"Because love, I am not a man. I am Fae. We don't exactly play fair."

She gasped, had she said that out loud?

He grinned,"Since I have been in your mind extensively, I am able to pick up snippets of your thoughts. I promise I am not reading everything in your pretty head, but it is a side effect."

"That is not.." she stopped herself.

"Fair?" he finished, his grin still in place. "By the way that's such a lovely shade of red on your cheeks."

She looked away and tried to pull her hands out of his.

His expression became serious. "I am sorry, precious. I find it is quite easy to bait you, especially now as you try to control your reactions. Bravo for that. You have definitely matured into a regal woman," he retained control of her hands with a gentle pressure.

With his words she stopped trying to get them back," How was your day anyway?"

He laughed at her not too subtle way of changing the subject, but allowed it,"Dreadfully boring. My father wanted to see me, to inquire why I have a human in my midst."

"Wow word travels fast here."

He laughed,"My father is High King of all of the Underground. He becomes aware when a human is here more than the 13 hours of the Labyrinth run. But I assure you, your presence is unnoticed by almost everyone else. That is why Father called me straight away. This occurs rarely. So he must make sure everything is running smoothly. I explained the situation and he is satisfied for now. He knows I have things in hand. I am in line to be the next High King when he retires, after all."

"Oh I didn't know that. There are other kingdoms?"

"Oh yes, mine is but one of many. The Labyrinth chooses its King, since the day I was born I was meant to be its King. I shall remain even when I become High King, until an heir is born that the Labyrinth recognizes just as it did I. It is a great honor. There have not been many Goblin Kings over the centuries."

"How long have you ruled?"

"1300 years, give or take. We live so long that we don't really count by years specifically."

Her mouth dropped open and before she could stop herself she blurted,"How old are you then?"

He chuckled,"Honestly love, I couldn't tell you that anymore. But suffice it to say I am over three millennia."

"Holy crap," she gasped.

"Too old?" he teased.

She saw the twinkle in his eyes and regained her composure. "Perhaps a bit, Grandpa," she smirked at him.

A hurt expression appeared on his face before breaking out into a devious smile,"Grandpa hmm? What a pity. I need a woman who can keep up, not a little girl."

"Little girl my ass, old man," with no warning she launched herself at him and had him on back with her straddling him.

"I rest my case," he laughed. "Only a little girl would stoop to such antics."

"Oh blah blah, you're just too old to have fun," she countered.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at her and before she knew what was happening her world turned upside down, and now he was the one pinning her. She could feel a certain, solid part that would very much like to have fun.

She half struggled beneath him, but secretly delighted in this situation, that he could be lighthearted. Not to mention certain parts of her were cheering.

"Get off me you oaf," she laughed, pushing at him.

Instead he leaned down and brushed a tender kiss on her lips, causing her movements to cease.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry guys to leave it at that. I'm just glad to have got this out. I was hoping for some action, not in the bed. lol But this chapter was determined to be a filler. I hope it was an interesting read.**

****That was on purpose, 'relieved to have relief.' haha Yes I'm weird.**

**EDIT - I got a review on this chapter on another site, how can his sitting room match hers when his is red and black and hers gold and white?**

**Rewind to Ch.6 - Thoughts of dust & lies "Still holding onto her, with a wave of his hand the room spun and then they were in a masculine sitting room of reds and black." Which without spelling it out, was meant to imply that it was his sitting room he initially took her to when they left the club/bar. ;)  
**

**Then in this chapter it doesn't say his sitting room matches hers, it says "HIS room matched HIS sitting room of reds and black. HIS BED WAS SIMILAR TO HERS IN MAKE, except the coloring matched HIS room instead of hers obviously." (Meaning the same big bed with a curtain the whole way around.)  
**

**Probably just a matter of reading the chapter too fast.**

**I didn't make her rooms match as she doesn't live there. My logic was he liked all his rooms to match as he seems a perfectionist. Plus in a way gold, white and purple from her rooms do match in general, just not all the same as his, if that makes sense. Though if it doesn't, please refer to the title of this story. ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 9 - I don't know where my destiny's taking me

 

 **"** **Too much, too fast maybe.**  
**I don't know where my destiny's taking me.**  
**So I'll go where ever it leads me.**  
**Too high, too low baby"**

 **-** ****"Madness" - The Rasmus** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sarah was taken by surprise, though why with all his innuendos, she had no idea. But she gave into the firm press of his lips against hers, which turned into his tongue slowly invading her mouth searching for more. Her hands came up to grasp the back of his shirt and she was aware her skirt had ridden up to her thighs. How that was possible with how tightly he was pressed against her, would remain a mystery.

Aside from the fact that she felt she was exactly where she should be, in his arms, a feeling was nagging at her that this was not the moment for them. Even though they'd met before, she was still technically a child and as adults they were virtual strangers. She wasn't one to sleep around with just anyone. If she was, there would've been quite a few guys she would've tried for. Maybe not quite as handsome as the Goblin King whose one gloved hand was currently inching its way inside her shirt. She had to decide now if she wanted this to continue or if she would regret it.

Now that was laughable, regret? But on some level she would. He must have access to so many women, more beautiful than her average self, and she didn't want to be just another conquest. No matter how much her body was screaming to just let it happen.

She turned her head away, feeling like she hadn't taken a breath in ages, and slowly pushed against his chest. Which somehow was bare due to his shirt having come completely open and was just hanging from his arms.

"Jareth, we can't," her voice was barely a whisper and he didn't hear it. As when he didn't have access to her mouth, he started to trail hot kisses down her neck.

"Jareth," she got her voice back, pushing with some pressure against his shoulders,"we really need to stop. We barely know each other. I am not that type of girl."

His eyes shifted up to her face to find she was serious. He was pushing her too far, too soon. With a sigh, he slid up and sat next to her, easing his arm around her. She stiffened at first, but when she realized he wasn't going any farther, she relaxed against him.

"I'm sorry, I just..don't want to be a conquest and an easy one at that," her eyes were on her hands in her lap.

If she would've been looking at him, she would've seen the look of surprise and anger that passed over his face. Recognizing she felt vulnerable, which he normally would take advantage of, but didn't, he schooled his expression to become passive.

His tone was neutral as he asked,"And why would you think you were just another woman I wish to bed?"

She did look up then,"Because all you know of me is a 15 year old immature child who didn't understand what life was really like. I have grown and changed, Jareth. So it's either that or maybe you want to best your enemy in one form or another?" She slipped a teasing tone into her voice at the end of her speech to soften the accusation.

This time he kept his face implacable,"Couldn't I just simply find you too delicious for me to resist?"

She hated it when she couldn't read him, which was most of the time. "Well then we're back to being a conquest, which I'm not comfortable with," she blew out a breath, the tops of her breasts moving above the shirt where it has dislodged during his explorations,"I don't want to argue. I just don't want to move this fast. I would like to become friends at least, especially since it looks like you're stuck with me for a little while anyway."

He was satisfied that she wasn't being the recalcitrant brat of earlier years, but a grown woman who recognized what she wanted. Even when her body was most likely demanding otherwise.

He squeezed her with the arm that was still around her shoulders, "I understand where you're coming from, love and I shall try to concede to your request. Things move quicker with Fae than with humans. We don't see the need to procrastinate when we want something, but then again we don't have human moral standards." He stood up, walked around the bed and offered her his hand,"Unfortunately, it will be dinner soon and I have some matters to attend to before then. I will leave you in your room for now and will come to escort you to dinner in an hour."

She allowed him to pull her up,"Ok, thank you for understanding."

She held his hand until they walked the short distance to the connecting door, where it shut behind her once she was through.

She sat reading quietly for ten minutes when a little goblin not quite half her height, with brown hair sticking out every which way, wearing a dark grey shapeless dress, hurried in.

"Oh Lady, we must get you dressed for dinner. The King has sent me to aid you," she bustled to the wardrobe.

Sarah sat the book open face down in her lap, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"King wants to have a formal dinner tonight, which you must dress very nice for. What you have on isn't bad for an informal occasion, but we must get you all done up," her voice was muffled as she dug in the wardrobe.

Sarah sat the book on the little table beside the chair and walked behind the goblin,"I don't have anything really fancy, if that's what you're after. Just normal clothes."

"Aha!" she pulled a dress out from the depths of who knew where, that was black on top with straps and a red bottom that started right below her chest with little black flowers. There was tulle underneath, but it didn't seem to be a lot.

"Where did you get that? I know I don't own that," Sarah fingered the bottom of the dress. It seemed quite modern with just a touch of old-fashioned times,"and by the way what should I call you?"

"I don't rightly know, Lady. We're all just goblins," she laid the garment on the bed.

"Well then we need to name you. I can't just say 'Hey Goblin' when I need to get your attention. What would you like as a name?" she followed the small form.

The female paused,"Hmm, I have always liked the sound of Dot. I do so love that design."

Sarah stifled a smile,"Well then, that is what I will call you from now on, if you don't mind."

The newly named Dot clapped her hands together,"Oh my Lady, you are too kind. My very own name!"

Dot helped her disrobe and then slide into the new dress. It was comfortable enough, she would be able to maneuver in it. When it fell around her, it hit right below her knees.

Dot fussed with it for a moment to make sure it was settled on her Sarah to her liking, then produced a pair of red wedge heels with a strap around the ankle. Sarah wasn't one for her heels, but since it had a bit more to balance on than a normal heel, she would deal. After all, she would be sitting down most of the time. How bad could it be?

Sarah then did some minimal makeup of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss to give a bit of a shine.

By this time, the hour had almost passed. A knock sounded on the connecting door to the King's room and Dot scurried away as Sarah called for him to come in.

He was dressed in one of his customary outfits in his unusual color variations. He had a short cape over it his shirt. He looked her up and down slowly and grinned,"You look delicious, love. Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

She smiled and took it, then he lead them out through her sitting room into the hall. They traversed so many halls and turns that she had no idea how she would learn on her own.

He patted her arm, "It will be ok precious, it shall come to you." He glanced over before looking forward again.

"Please stop reading my thoughts, it's disturbing. Especially since I don't now how much you're picking up," she spared a glance his way as well, but kept her eyes forward so as not to trip, matching his strides with her unfamiliar shoes.

"Something you wish for me not to hear, hmm?" he laughed in the wicked way that made her shiver involuntarily.

"No, but a person's thought should remain private," her cheeks were burning, recalling how she had felt every inch of his body pressed against hers earlier that day.

He tsked,"Do not lie to me sweetling. Just as we Fae cannot lie, we taste them."

"Then don't ask such personal questions and stay out of my head," she shot back, looking over at him fully, losing track of her feet and tripping.

His grip on her arm stopped her from tumbling into a pair of double doors,"I shall try, Sarah. But I will not make promises I may not keep."

Before she could reply, the doors swung open revealing a long table, dark wood. Chairs of the same color surrounded it. The room itself was decorated to resemble a fairy wood, complete with paintings at intervals on the walls of woods, rivers, nature.

There was a male with black hair and almost as dark eyes, dressed in a more somber attire of black and dark blue than Jareth's flamboyant style. She had to stifle a smile, _let him hear that thought_. Wearing the same type of cape though as the Goblin King, standing with hands clasped behind his back.

At their entrance, he nodded at Jareth, then offered a slight smile to Sarah and Jareth introduced him as his brother Cerin. He bowed his head to her and took her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. He was a bit taller than Jareth once he was directly in front of her.

They convened to the massive table, Jareth at the head, Sarah and Cerin on either side.

He was amiable enough. Inquired as to why she was in the Underground, where Jareth smoothly cut in and explained she had accidentally wished herself away after reading tales about the Fae. He seemed interested in what she did above ground, was even knowledgeable that women weren't stuck in the dark ages and relied on the men, like the Underground.

"Do you go above much?" she was curious.

"Oh here and there. I find it fascinating," he smiled and took a bite of the dessert.

Before she knew it, dinner was through and Cerin was bidding them farewell. Once again pressing a kiss to Sarah's hand. After he left, she turned to find Jareth frowning.

She wasn't in the mood for an argument or his mercurial moods, so she pasted a happy look on her face,"Well he is very nice, I'm surprised he lives with you. Is it some kind of rule?"

The Goblin King's expression darkened,"No. He had a falling out with our parents and requested to become my subject. I have so few Fae subjects that I granted it to him. Makes for a change of company now and then."

"You don't spend much time together?"

"It is a big castle and I am busy more than not. He is left to his own devices."

They were walking back to towards their rooms, she partly recognized some of the halls,"Which reminds me, when will I get a tour of the castle?"

'I will endeavor to clear some of my duties tomorrow so you can see more than your room," he smirked.

"Much appreciated I'm sure" she drawled, dramatically.

They had arrived at the door to her sitting room. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, while he held her hands in his,"Good night Precious. I have some work I have been neglecting. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night, Your Majesty," she grinned, then went inside and gently closed the door.

* * *

**A/N - Ok this so wasn't supposed to get anywhere near so hot and heavy as quick, but Jareth was insisting on some action. I let him have a smidge and then put my foot down. He wasn't happy with me, but he will just have to sulk and get over it. I have a plot to get back to for Pete's sake!**

 


	11. Chapter 10 - All your purposes are gone, Nothing's right and nothing's wrong

 

 **"All your purposes are gone**  
**Nothing's right and nothing's wrong**  
**Nothing ventured, nothing gained**  
**Feel no sorrow, feel no pain"**

**-"Life of my Own" - 3 Doors Down**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

After settling down for bed, she read for a bit. Then even though she wasn't feeling sleepy, she tried to lay down and drift off. After her covers were a tangle, she got up agitatedly and almost went through the connecting door to Jareth's room. But she didn't want to disturb him, whether he was sleeping or doing other things.

She paced back in her room, hoping to wear herself out. Then when that didn't work, she donned slippers and paced up and down the long hall of the wing her room was in.

She wandered away from the hall, promising herself she would keep the wing in site. Everything was dim, ethereal light glowing from nowhere and yet everywhere.

She got lost in everything around her. All the paintings, decorations, colors, furniture artfully scattered, that she didn't notice she was far away from her wing.  
She shivered as she realized she didn't have much on to keep her warm in the drafty passages. She tried to retrace her steps, but she felt she was getting even more hopelessly lost, like in the Escher room.

She managed to come upon a hallway much like hers and found a door that there was a glow of light flickering under. She wasn't sure who else lived in this castle besides the goblins, but she was now feeling drained and couldn't keep wandering around all night.

She lightly tapped on the door and waited. There was a shift of shadows underneath it and then it cracked open.

Cerin stood there in a green embroidered robe, his feet bare.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" he looked surprised.

She squinted against the brighter light, "Hey Cerin, sorry to bother you. I couldn't sleep and ended up wandering away from my room. Now I'm lost." She gave an embarrassed smile. "Jareth hasn't given me a tour of the castle yet, so I'm not sure where I am."

He slid the door shut behind him as he stepped into the hall. He linked his arm through hers. "Come," he smiled,"I shall show you back. I assume you are staying in the King's wing?"

"Eh..yeah. Not my idea," she could feel her cheeks growing warm at what he must think.

"I'm not surprised," he replied with a chuckle as he guided her out of his wing,"my brother is possessive. He would want you where he can control every situation."

Her eyes snapped to his face in surprise,"Despite what he may think, I am not anyone's. I am my own. He will find it very difficult to control me."

One side of his mouth quirked,"Ah yes, I can see he has his hands full. But I am glad that you will not allow him to walk all over you, as you humans say. That way has no self respect for one's self."

She nodded and stared ahead for a few steps the glanced up at him. " I'm not quite sure why I even allowed him to bring me here. I mean I was very frustrated at the time and wanted an escape, but I don't exactly have warm, fuzzy feelings about him when we last met."

He laughed outright at her confession. "That does not surprise me. I have heard the stories of your visit. My brother moped for quite some time after that. You will find, he is full of surprises. Not just the nasty ones." His eyes flicked to her before turning back to concentrating on navigating them through the Labyrinth-like halls. "As for you calling for him, things do tend to happen for a reason. You shall just have to see where this plays out. He may be who you were meant to find or perhaps there is more for you this time." He said the last quietly. "Ah and here we are," when she looked up she saw they had made it back to her door,"Delivered safely my lady."

"Thank you, Cerin. I very literally would've been lost without you," she grinned, not showing how his prediction had affected her.

He gave a half bow with a cheeky grin that almost matched his brother's and headed back down the hall, disappearing out of sight.

She thought she would be up pondering their conversation, but suddenly gave a wide yawn. She crawled into bed and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Dot was already bustling in the room the next morning when Sarah opened her eyes. She ate a leisurely breakfast and just to thumb her nose at Jareth and the castle, wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a singer she liked to listen to.

A knock sounded at the hallway door, making her frown. Jareth would enter through the connecting door.

Dot pulled it open to find Cerin standing there. "Don't look so disappointed," he teased. "My brother has requested I give you the tour of the castle as he has become detained with matters of the Kingdom. He doesn't wish you to stay confined to your room or get lost should you decide to get antsy cooped up."

"Does he know about last night?" he knew her well it seemed, she thought, as she walked towards him.

"No, I had an inkling you might like to keep that our secret," he raised an eyebrow.

"Your inkling was very correct," she took the arm he offered, then they made their way out of her wing.

As Cerin showed her around, especially traversing back and forth between her wing, the dining hall, throne room, and a few other rooms he felt she should know well, then a tour of the rest of the castle; she found he was quite the conversationalist and while her first impression was that he was closed off, that was untrue.

He was expressive, ready to make her laugh, but he still held an air of mystery. Didn't hurt he was easy on the eyes. His dark looks contrasted to Jareth's angelic look. But where Jareth was more the dark type, Cerin was open for the most part.

"Oh dear, I am afraid we have missed lunch completely and it is closer to dinner than not," he said suddenly, as they were viewing the portrait gallery. "He will expect us for dinner. Let's see if you can lead us back," he challenged.

Sarah hadn't realized she was hungry until then, but her stomach reminded her it had been a long time since breakfast.

By now she was confident in her way. He had had them walk this way throughout the day. When they made it to the opening of her hall, she gave him a mock curtsy.

He lightly applauded,"Very good. I see I will be of no more use to you." He gave one of his ready teasing grins and turned to leave.

She caught his arm, then quickly dropped it, as she wasn't sure of the protocol how the Fae take such actions.

"Eh sorry, but I just..well, I know you probably have your normal day routines. But if you ever have time, it would be nice to see you beyond dinner. I doubt Jareth will be able to give me companionship too often."

He gave a bow,"It would be my pleasure. Just knock on my door whenever you are in need. See you at dinner."

* * *

For dinner that night, Sarah changed into a black flowered skirt and black top with music notes on it. She felt empowered to not need anyone's help to get to the dining room. Such a small thing that people took for granted, but it made her feel like she had some freedom. Though Jareth had never implied she wasn't free, she knew her wish came with conditions. She just hoped he didn't turn her into a goblin, she frowned. That was doubtful, but you never know with the Goblin King.

She found she was the first to arrive. She browsed the paintings on the walls, slowly walking around the massive room.

An arm linked itself through hers, she looked up to find Cerin at the end of it. "Hey Cerin," she smiled up at him.

"All by your lonesome, hmm?" He returned the smile as they continued the walk around the room. "Though I see you managed to not only make it here, but before my brother or I. Impressive."

She squeezed his arm slightly,"Ha ha. I am more than just a simpering woman, like what you and your brother most likely are used to dealing with."

Before he could reply, a voice said in an amused tone behind her,"I don't think that has ever been in question Sweetling."

When she half turned, with her arm still entwined with Cerin's, she found Jareth with a slight frown on his face that belied his light tone. His eyes flickered to their linked arms and back to her face. If she hadn't been watching, she would've missed it.

He couldn't possibly be jealous? The king who could probably have anyone, nah.

She grinned as Cerin lightly tugged on her arm and started escorting her to her chair. "I would seriously call into doubt your intelligence, Your Majesty, if you questioned that," she retorted as she slid into her chair, him doing the same.

He lips quirked,"So, Precious, I surmise the answer to my question I was going to ask, is you have been busy today, learning the castle with my brother."

"You surmise correct. Cerin was extremely helpful," she smiled at the Fae in question.

"How wonderful. Though I do hope you will not take this to mean to roam the Labyrinth. In the castle you are safe, but there are dangers outside."

She raised an eyebrow,"And haven't I shown I am quite capable of facing your said dangers?" She took a bite of her food.

"I was watching you the whole time, Love. But I unfortunately can't do that, how do you humans say it? 24/7. Please promise me you will only venture there if you have Cerin or I to accompany you." He saw the obstinate look on her face. " I promise you, this is nothing to do with controlling you or restricting your freedom. I do not wish you see harm come to you."

She took a breath before spitting out a retort. But she had to concede he was right. "All right, I promise."

He looked surprised for a brief second that she had given in so quickly.

"Underestimating me again, Goblin King, eh?" she teased.

He laughed in the sexy way only he had,"It seems so. Now tell me, did you both enjoy your day?"

The dinner settled into amicable conversation. Her recounting the day and Cerin interjecting here and there.

* * *

**A/N -  This chapter for some reason, was so hard to push through. Probably cause nothing really exciting was happening and it's just a filler that had to be done to continue. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 


	12. Chapter 11 - You keep running 'round in circles but you end up, Right back at the eye of the storm

**I only own Cerin, Kai, and Dot - to their dismay.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

**"Well if you can't see it**  
**Why don't you open your eyes**  
**I'm right here waiting**  
**You don't have to go far**

**Because you're already home**  
**I think you're already home**  
**You keep running 'round in circles but you end up**  
**Right back at the eye of the storm, oh oh oh oh"**

\- **"Already Home" - Hanson**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything settled into routine, more or less. Days were spent doing what she wanted, left to her own devices, unless Cerin was free to spend time with her. She was able to get her laptop and music, when one night at dinner she had mentioned to Jareth she was feeling without a creative outlet. When she questioned how she had connection to the internet, Jareth raised his eyebrow and teased,"Out of all you've witnessed of my powers and you wonder about a simple little thing as mortal technology possibly being beyond something I could manipulate? Tsk tsk Precious."

A voice from a lifetime ago echoed in her mind, _"Things are not always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted."_

"Well, I just assumed you were.." she had trailed off, in reply to the Goblin King.

"Stuck in the Middle Ages?" he finished her unspoken thought.

Instead of getting into a snit like he thought she would do at his slight ta!unting, she shot back,"Why _Your Majesty_ , did you just make a wisecrack? So immature." She tsked back at him, then smiled slightly.

He really needed to stop underestimating her, this was not the Sarah of 15 years ago. Though he did like he could still banter with her and did somewhat miss her dramatic reactions. But it was nice to be able to have the adult Sarah instead for the most part.

Jareth was quite frustrated as he had been wanting to spend so much more time with her, but it seems his Kingdom demanded his attention and he was called away quite frequently lately. He came to anticipate the dinners and getting to know his mature Sarah.

He continued trying to unravel who cast the spell upon her, but with the influx of need for his attention and time, he found himself with not much time. He would work for a little while in the evening before his world of dreams would pull him in for the night. If it weren't for the threat of the being and the unknown of what else it could do to Sarah, his selfish side would be content to put off finding this evil and never resolving the issue. Alas, he also was practical when need be and he couldn't let that side rule him, for her safety's sake. He secretly wished that once this was situation found a resolution, that something less dire would arise to prevent her from leaving. That would be a sad day indeed, if it did come to pass. He actually was surprised she hadn't inquired as to why she couldn't go home yet.

* * *

The reality of it was Sarah didn't give a flying fig about going home. She was content where she was. There was nothing for her at home - no job, no real friends, no purpose. To be honest Jareth was a Prince Charming - guess that would be King Charming - in her eyes. He had rescued her from a life she never really fit into. Even with her job, that had been her driving purpose. Not much of a personal life. Whether things became more with Jareth or not, she secretly wished - never aloud, coward that she was - to never go 'home'. She expected the Underground to drive her batty after a little while. But as she had modern conveniences and didn't have to dress in corsets and long uncomfortable gowns every day, she was perfectly happy to be there as long as needed.

As time went on she also found friends in the Goblins, after stumbling on the throne room one day when Jareth was away. They were having a party of sorts. When she asked what for, their reasoning was there need not be a reason. She tried Goblin ale, which was actually no worse than beer in her world. She wasn't much of a beer drinker, more mixed drinks. When she let that be known to the goblins, they promptly presented her with a green concoction. It looked like the poison brew in Snow White. She was wracking her mind how to get out of drinking it, when Jareth happened in, having come back from his errand. He assured her it would do her no harm. Tentatively, she took a sip and found it tasted like candy apples. She had never been drunk really, but after a couple of those, which seemed to be more potent than a human mixed drink, she had to stop. Jareth ended up transporting her to her room to sleep it off.

From then on, the goblins would make her aware when they had a party, which was quite often. She just learned to watch her intake. They had many such drinks as well, any flavor she could think of. She had a feeling Jareth had a hand in that. She half wondered if he did it on purpose, as there was a time or two after that first incident where he had to see her to bed and would stay to be sure she was alright. Every time, she would assure him she was not a drunk. He would quirk his lips in amusement,"I know Precious, Goblin drinks are very potent. Your human physiology isn't made to handle it in anything but a very small dose."

Beyond her acclimating to the beverages of the Goblins, she had finished a book she had been writing. Then had started on another. What she intended to do with them, she didn't know. Just hold onto them until the day she was returned above ground, she supposed.

She hadn't received any messages from Kai since she disappeared, which slightly ticked her off. Some friend. But what did she expect after that last night Above? Though perhaps it was a good thing, as she didn't have to deal with his not so subtle hints that had turned into unwanted advances anymore. It was easy to hide her disappearance from her family, as they lived far away. Communication online was ideal. She just tried to reply as often as she would before her move.

During her visit she still hadn't been able to wander the Labyrinth. When she mentioned it to Jareth he had promised to take her soon. Cerin had been almost as busy as the King lately. Not even being at dinners half the time. Jareth explained he had been sent to the Above for some business. In reality, Jareth was jealous that she had been spending quite a bit of time with Cerin in the beginning and while he was glad she was getting on well with his subjects, he needed time to make his case known. He already had an unfair advantage with being Sarah's childhood villain, though she seemed to not even give it much thought anymore. But he still wanted to even the playing field. Also by sending Cerin to take some of the lesser business, he finally freed up some time to spend with his Sarah. Sure he could've reordered time, but for his personal, insignificant use was frowned upon. He didn't want to call attention to himself at this point and his guest.

* * *

Finally a few weeks after Sarah had moved Underground, he was able to free up a day. So after he had been alerted Sarah had taken her breakfast, he knocked on the connecting door to her room from his. After a "Come in" yelled from inside, he pushed it open to find her reading.

"Hello Precious," he leaned against the doorjamb, attired in a silky blue shirt and his signature tights in black.

She looked up and smiled,"Hey Jareth, I'm surprised to see you at this time of day."

"I find myself with some much needed free time and I was wondering if you'd like a walk through the Labyrinth? Perhaps see some parts you didn't stumble onto in your run?" he grinned.

She laid her book down on the table placed by her chair after slipping a bookmark in the pages. Jumping up, she rushed over to the closet to get a pair of sneakers as she figured she would need them for a comfortable, long walk.

Jareth watched her with amusement,"I take that as a yes?"

She beamed at him with a hint of child like excitement reminiscent of her 15 year old self. "I've only been waiting weeks for the opportunity."

He laughed,"Well then, love, take my hand." He extended said extremity and in a flash they were outside the gate leading into the city.

They strolled towards the Hedge Maze in the opposite direction of the junkyard, visible in the near distance.

Jareth was entertained in her reactions. She would crane her head, her eyes flashing everywhere at once. She caught him smirking,"Am I good diversion for you?"

"Yes indeed, my Dear," he didn't expand on his thoughts, to her irritation.

"Care to elaborate?" she teased, they had come to a stop and she had slightly leaned against one of the tall hedges.

"Not particularly, though it is interesting to see your point of view. I believe your last visit you didn't really appreciate the scenery," he stood with his arms crossed.

"Well you know, I was on a time schedule. Couldn't exactly stop and smell the roses."

At that moment, before he could banter back at her, a blood red rose grew out of the hedge beside her face, making her jump unintentionally into the Goblin King.

He steadied her by placing an arm around her waist as he thew back his head and laughed.

"Wha..what was that?" she reflexively gripped his open shirt.

"I believe the Labyrinth wishes to have you 'smell the roses', as you put it."

"Talk about literal interpretation," she mumbled. Then louder,"Is it safe?"

"Yes Sweetling, it is just trying to please you. You are its most revered runner."

"Why?" she had reached out to lightly touch the silky petals.

"You are the only one to ever defeat it. You are the Champion," his voice had gotten quiet.

She had leaned forward to breathe in the scent of the beautiful flower, but stopped at his reply. "You can't be serious?" she looked up at him, his arm still around her waist.

He just nodded, his face solemn.

"Out of all the years, how ancient this place must be?" she still couldn't wrap her mind around this fact.

He quirked his lips,"Indeed Precious. The Labyrinth isn't made to be won. Of course there is a very slim chance, otherwise it would be against the rules. But no one, let alone a 15 year old girl, has ever even made their way near the Goblin City, let alone to my castle."

"Then how did I?"

"That I cannot answer. I suppose determination, perseverance. Most give up shortly after finding the first turn, if they even make it that far."

She mulled that over as she once again leaned over, inhaling the sweet perfume of the rose. It smelled like nature after a gentle rain.

He was able to pick up her outer thoughts and so when she inquired as to why it didn't smell like a rose, he wasn't surprised. "Our flowers are usually not of the normal variety. They will quite often give off whatever fragrance gives you comfort. It can actually be quite hindering if you run into them and are a runner at the time."

"How so?"

"It can make you disoriented and lull you into a sleep until time is up and you have lost. Which incidentally, I can't figure out why it didn't do that to you," he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you had Hoggle give me the peach then?"

"Exactly. Since the Labyrinth was siding with you it seemed, I had to take matters into my own hands."

Instead of delving into that whole scene, after she let that roll through her mind, packed away for further analyzing later in private,"So..can you show me somewhere I didn't get to see?"

He held back the laugh that would've erupted at her abrupt change of subject. Taking her hand,"Of course, love. Come."

They found their way to the vase that Sarah had climbed out of before meeting the Wise Man. After gesturing for her to go first and her shaking her head in trepidation as she remembered what she ran across on her last visit, he did laugh then and went down the ladder.

When there was enough room for her to start he said to her face peering over the edge,"Come now, it is a long climb down and I want to make sure you can get on the ladder."

"You couldn't just transport us down?" he heard her mumble with his acute hearing as first one foot, then the other, appeared on the top rung.

He chuckled in his throat as she stepped down to the next rung,"And have you forgo the experience? I think not."

He heard more grumbling that he chose not to address.

They slowly made their way down, her breathing a sigh of relief when her feet hit the ground finally. Her hand subconsciously on his arm to steady herself. He smiled inwardly at how she was coming to trust him little by little.

"You're not going to send the cleaners after me and disappear, right?" she said, half seriously.

"I already have you where I want you," he began,"well, almost where I want you." Laughing as she lightheartedly hit his arm, he continued,"No need to do something so extreme, my love."

After some twists and turns that she was quite sure she didn't have access to last time, then around the final corner where she had to shield her eyes against the brilliant fire ball that if it weren't for the walls being made of stone, would most likely have burned the Labyrinth down, she gasped at what was before her eyes.

* * *

**A/N -  I'm glad this chapter is done. While not too much happened in the way of action, of any sort, I am proud of the Labyrinth description so far. It may not be fair to stop there you may be thinking, but "evil laugh". Life is seldom fair and I do so enjoy the suspense. Reviews may facilitate another chapter. ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 12- I'm gonna build us up, one step at a time

**I own the parts of the Labyrinth I've made up, sorry Jareth ;) You're in my world now. *evil laugh***

* * *

 

**"One step at a time, I never care, who was wrong or right  
I'm gonna build us up, one step at a time**

**Will you let me change your mind (one step at a time, one step at a time)  
Will you bring me back to life?"**

**-** ****"One Step At A Time" - Failure Anthem** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What a pity." Sarah heard Jareth's statement as her sight came back from the bright flash of light, which she had mistaken for a fire ball. It was actually a burst of flames and now all that remained on the bird nest, that was situated on a platform of sorts, was a pile of ashes.

"What was that?" she managed, after her voice returned from the surprise of thinking she was going to be burned alive.

He sighed,"Our Phoenix. Unfortunately we caught him at an inopportune time. I didn't realize it was his dying day of the cycle. We shall have to visit him soon. He is quite the conversationalist." He genuinely looked disappointed, frowning, that Sarah wouldn't be able to meet the mythical creature that day.

Sarah was definitely saddened she wouldn't be seeing a live Phoenix, but she promised herself she would keep on Jareth to bring her back.

"Come Precious, I will not let you down completely." With that declaration he encircled an arm around her waist and she felt the disconcerting sensation of being transported. When they appeared at their destination and she felt her feet hit solid ground again, her mouth hung open in shock.

They were on a hill and at a distance in a valley dotted with trees, plants, and a stream; were multiple Brachiosaurus -adults and infants (that were taller than full grown humans) alike - in many forms of activity. From eating the various plant life to resting by one of the many trees.

Jareth surveyed the valley, satisfied everything was as it should, then tuned to Sarah to find her with her mouth still open. He chuckled,"See something surprising my lovely one?"

"I..what..how..?" she stuttered.

He just stood with an amused smirk on his lips and one eyebrow raised at her incomplete thoughts.

"Are you trying to inquire how they came to be here as they are considered to be extinct?" He took pity on her after a few moments of her jumbled mind still trying to get its bearings.

"Yes.." she finally managed, her eyes still roving over the valley.

"Really Precious, out of all the creatures you have encountered in my Labyrinth and this is what makes you speechless? A creature that you humans have proof actually existed at some point. But yet none else phases you?"

"I..er..yeah,"she hated to concede he had a point. But to try to win this battle of tongues, she pressed forward,"But that's just it. They are supposed to be extinct."

He laughed outright, ignoring her disgruntled expression,"Oh Love, that was weak and you are well aware of it." He ran his gloved hand up her arm as he stepped nearer to her. Then he continued with pride,"Dinosaurs are magical creatures in their own right."At her look of horror, he added before she could interject,"Not as Fae are, they can't wield it. Fear not. However when the land began to change in Above they appealed to the ancients, of a place they could stay and the request was brought before the current Goblin King. "

"Isn't it dangerous to have them where humans could come across them? And where are all the other species?" her fingers had worked their way under his sleeve then glove and was stroking his wrist idly.

He smiled inwardly at her subconscious action, quelling a shiver at her touch of bare skin on such an innocent part of his anatomy,"The other species are in other locations. The Labyrinth is vast and where the herbivores and carnivores live do not intersect with the pathways of Its human runners. Unless someone has evil intent and the Labyrinth reads in their heart that they mean to do me, Its King, harm. But yet, even then It only directs that being towards these creatures if they get near the Goblin City and It sees I am in danger. "

"You said being?" she looked up into his mystical blue eyes.

"Oh you caught that, did you?" he sounded pleased,"A human even with evil intent could still never pose a threat to me. It would have to be a magical being that was of any real consequence. Which as only humans have the power to wish way their children, they are never in any danger of the truly dire sort."

She nodded, turning his words over for a moment, then,"Not that I know you very well but you seem to be able to take care of yourself. If a magical being with evil intent did get far enough that the Labyrinth considered them a threat to you, couldn't you handle them?" She glanced up at him again from her perusal of the valley.

He leaned down and purred,"Oh yes Sweetling, I can most definitely take care of myself. I am extremely powerful. You must be in order to rule the Labyrinth. However, It would never let the circumstances get that far. It would take whatever precautions necessary to safeguard Its King." He paused to let that sink in, then continued with a mischievous grin,"These particular dinosaurs aren't much threat to humans, I admit, unless you go near them and they don't see or sense you. Then you may get stomped on, which of course would be fatal to a human. However I could show you some of the carnivores if that curiosity of yours is peaked."

She stepped away from the warmth of his lean form and took back control of her wandering brain. "No thanks. I have all of the carnivore I can handle right in front of me," she shot back as she looked him straight in the eye. Though it was kind of ruined by their slight height difference.

His sharp teeth were revealed by his widening Cheshire grin,"Oh Sarah Love, you are very much correct." Then his tone sobered,"I would never let you near them anyway. You are far too dear to me to risk even the slightest chance of your safety, even with me there. The carnivores are far too unpredictable, I myself stay at a distance from them unless absolute necessary. Now, onto more interesting things, let's find something else to amaze that keen mind of yours." Before she could reply, he had seized her waist and she was whisked through time and space once again. Which made her subconsciously grab onto his open shirt. It was only a matter of seconds but her reaction did not escape the Goblin King's notice. Unlike what his action conveyed and what his kind were known for of impulse, this was a calculated move. Every little bit helped in his plan to draw her closer to him, to trust him.

Within those same seconds, Sarah disappeared from his embrace, grasp on his shirt and all. She was there one minute and gone the next, like a child's magic show trick. However this was very real. He didn't cause this, she didn't slip, she simply ceased to exist in his arms.

How very long a few seconds can actually be, more so in the Underground.

* * *

**A/N - Did anyone guess what the fire ball was? I bet a lot was thinking dragon, eh? hehe Tsk tsk, when have I ever been predictable?**

**I was planning on this chapter being a bit longer, but I feel what happens next should be broken into the next chapter.**

**As always, feedback is appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 13 - It's just another chance to roll the dice and play the game

" **There is no escape, no running away**

**It's just another chance to roll the dice and play the game**

**This is how it ends**

**We've turned so twisted and wicked again"**

**-** ****"Twisted & Wicked" - Neverwake** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

One moment Sarah had been gripping the front of Jareth's silky shirt, his arms securely around her waist and the next she was grasped by a being that oozed darkness. Even his eyes were almost black. He was grinning almost maniacally down at her. She couldn't struggle, for fear she would fall into nothingness or possibly a very messy, fatal landing. Even if she managed to come out of the landing alive, she couldn't guarantee where she was.

Before she had much more time to panic about what she could possibly do, she heard a snarl that sounded like Jareth. She felt other gloved hands start to encircle her and her captor's arms loosened on her. But before she could be snatched back, the dark being mumbled some unfamiliar words, waved his hand, and she was adrift in space and time, or so she guessed. Finally making an ungraceful landing in a pile of sand a moment later. Unfortunately she was unconscious when she finally made it to her destination.

When she came to she was laying in sand and was sweating like crazy. After struggling up, disoriented, and getting sand in unmentionable places; she looked around. Her mouth dropped open at the sight before her, an actual pyramid.

"What the fuck? Am I in Egypt now?!" she muttered in panic to herself,"Damn magic!"

She slowly started walking around it, brushing the sand off as best she could. It was gigantic, her neck craning up to take it all in. She put up a hand to block out the glare of the sun as she slowly walked away from her involuntary napping spot. When she rounded the corner nearest to her, she gasped. In front of her was a giant Sphinx, seeming to be drowsing in the lazy, what she assumed was afternoon, heat. One never knew with the Labyrinth what time it was.

She tried to back away noiselessly, not wanting to confront this creature, but it was too late. She got a few steps before it cracked one eye,"Where are you going Champion? You must stay to play." It opened the other eye and stood up, stretching.

Sarah still kept backing up, afraid for her life with those words. "Wha..what do you mean?"

It looked down at her from its great height. "You must answer my riddle to continue on. It is the only way out of here. Otherwise you shall be stranded here and perish." It grinned at the prospect.

She had stopped at its reply, glancing around she realized it must be right. She saw nothing but sand for miles. In this blistering sun without water, she wouldn't last long.

"Ok," she crossed her arms and gave a steely glare at the overgrown cat-like creature,"Give me your best shot." She was good at riddles and she loved to write, she could do this.

The Spinx was surprised at her backbone, most cowered in fear. It had a limitless fount of riddles to choose from and its keen mind quickly perused its selection, before choosing one that is never guessed. Smirking, it gave its challenge,"Think carefully on this, as there are no second chances. Tell me what the hand sows and the eyes harvest?"

Sarah's brow creased in thought. _'A painting? Definitely not seeds. '_

The minutes ticked by, discarding one answer after another. Her heart started beating faster as she was afraid this was her end. She silently screamed _'Jareth! I'm supposed to be safe in your damned Labyrinth!_ ' But that didn't help. Whatever happened in the air had severed her from him to where he couldn't detect her. Otherwise she was sure he would've been here long ago. She was even more on her own than her last trip in the Underground.

The Spinx was inspecting its nails, sure the girl was its next meal. It grinned down from its great height at her, the girl spaced out, her mind most likely turning to liquid at the conundrum she was faced with.

* * *

Jareth felt the touch of evil the second Sarah was pulled from his grasp. How someone had managed to circumvent his magic, he wasn't sure. He had a suspicion it was the being who had put that spell on her. Breaking it angered them, as he knew it would. But how they had infiltrated his Labyrinth, put him into a rage.

He had tried to pull Sarah back, but he was again intervened and Sarah disappeared altogether.

He had transported back to the castle and had been trying to find her in his crystal balls. Each one smashing against the wall when it didn't yield what he willed, then he would conjure another. Something was blocking his connection with her and his anger stemmed from his helplessness to protect her. Also what fool would dare go against the Goblin King?

He swore he vaguely heard her voice screaming screamed ' _Jareth! I'm supposed to be safe in your damned Labyrinth!'_ but didn't know if it was really her or just wishful thinking. However it did sound like something she would say, especially with the temper behind it. Only a hint of fear.

He focused on that thread, trying to follow it back to its source. Another crystal met its fate against the tower wall a moment later.

* * *

The hidden being with the dark eyes, laughed into the image of Jareth. Relishing the helplessness of the supposedly Great Goblin King. It was the sweetest treat.

As for the girl, it was disappointing that he had lost her from his grasp. She had landed in a place with only one exit and few ever survived.

If he couldn't have her, the next best thing was to enjoy the quagmire she was in as she desperately tried to think of the answer to the almost impossible riddle.

One way or the other, whether it be with him or in death, as long as Jareth was without her, all was going according to plan. She was far more important to Jareth than even he knew.

Time ticked on for both halves of a couple that might never be.

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 14 - The harder I try to make things right, the further down I sink

 

 

 

**"You fell like quicksand**  
**Giving way under my feet**  
**The harder I try**  
**To make things right**  
**The further down I sink**  
**I can't get out**  
**I'm in too deep**  
**The walls are caving in on me**  
**Mercy come set me free"**

\- **"Quicksand" - Devour the Day**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Come now Champion, this is a poor performance from you," the Sphinx interrupted Sarah's internal struggle with the right answer.

She glared at it, wishing silently for the right answer. She was a writer for pete's sake! Words were her profession - twisting them into something magical.  
With that thought it dawned on her, so simple but yet so complicated, just like the words in a story.

Sarah looked up at the now not so magnificent creature and smiled triumphantly,"That is playing dirty, wording it like that. The answer is to read and to write."

The Spinx was getting ready to leap at the girl, so sure of its victory, until the words left her lips. She had guessed correctly, the conniving brat. It sighed in disappointment at the loss of a meal. Bound by the rules it had to adhere to, it stepped aside. "Correct," it said ungraciously,"You may proceed through the pyramid to your freedom." It looked away, feigning disinterest at its no longer prey.

Sarah kept an eye on it as she made her way to the entrance, ready to run at the first movement from her adversary, but it stayed still.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she was inside the coolness of the pyramid. She continued slowly, not sure where she was heading. Her next step met no resistance and before she could back track, she had started to shift through the floor. _Quicksand!_ She tried in vain to grab the edge of the sinkhole before it closed over her head.

_This is the end, death by sand. Lovely._

She shut her eyes against the overpowering sand and took a breath as it went over her head.

Next thing she knew, she was through the trap and landed hard on stone. She heard evil laughing and snapped her eyes open as soon as they were cleared.

In front of her was an outline of a man sitting on a throne of shadows, they acted as if they were wrapped around him even as he moved. Even his eyes were near black.

"Hello Sarah, it is about time we have officially met," she felt like he was grinning at her.

She tried to keep her mind calm and took her time getting up from the floor. Her knee she had landed on smarted and so did her palms where she had scraped them. Her butt didn't fair much better. She dusted herself off, facing him with hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes. "I can't say we still have. Who are you?"

He stayed leaning back in his throne, acting lazy and disinterested. When inside he was aflame with her defiance of him, she should be cowering in fear. However he held it back, since she had made it to him alive, he would use her to his advantage.

He laughed and then tsked,"You really shouldn't ask questions that will get you into more trouble than you already are. You should be throwing yourself on my mercy, though I have none to give. You are trapped my dear." He rose to his feet and slowly circled her, the shadows following him to the point where she didn't know if he was wearing an actual cloak or if it was made of them.

She refused to turn and follow him around, staying in place facing his throne. She couldn't help but tense when he was behind her. Then she felt his heat as he invaded her personal space.

"You have no idea of your worth my dear," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver,"Alive or dead makes no difference to me, but alive I can certainly do so much more."

He stepped away, enjoying his game of cat and mouse. He felt her reaction and knew she was afraid, as well she should be. He continued his path around her. If it wasn't directed towards him, her courage would be something to admire. She would have made an excellent Goblin Queen and still she might, just with a different King.

It was disconcerting knowing a male was within the blackness, but not being able to meet his eyes. She knew it was a power move and so she crossed her arms over her chest and contented herself thinking of all the things she would do if she had the power to retaliate.

At his words of her alive or dead, she flinched but refused to let it quail her. Instead of acknowledging his threat, she asked,"Are you the one who put the spell on my mind to block the Labyrinth?"

He was surprised by her lack of fright, which got under his skin even more. He considered not answering, but decided it might be the thing to make her realize the dangerous situation she was in.

He had made his way back around her and once again whispered in her ear, "Yes little mouse, I have been in your mind and can control you." Then to emphasize his words physically, he grabbed her waist and crushed her back to his front, letting her feel that he was flesh and blood with the desires of a man, no matter what type of being he actually was.

She fought against him, trying to pry his iron bands of arms from around her. But he held her tight and slid his mouth from her ear to her neck. He groaned,"You smell of power yet untapped. I can't wait to partake of it." He licked her neck, causing her to cringe. Where Jareth's touches had inspired want, his en cited disgust.

He tongue disappeared, replaced by sharp canines. Just like Jareth's she assumed, though she would love to feel his, not this evil substantial shadow.

Then she felt his teeth barely pierce her skin and she struggled in earnest, as the blood welled, and his tongue lapped at the puncture.  
He moaned at the pleasure of the liquid sliding down his throat.

She was not going to die by a vampire, his actions having given away what he was. She tapped into a long ago memory of learning basic self defense, which she never had occasion to use, Thank God. So she did what she could and SING.

She used her elbow to hit his **Solar plexus** as much as she could in her position. Thankfully with his distraction of her blood, his arms had a loosened just a little. It afforded enough room for her to maneuver, where she then smashed her foot down as hard as she could on his **Instep** , causing him to let her go altogether. Then before he had time to react she had twisted around and hit upward with her hand, hearing a crunch in his **Nose** , then to finish him off she kneed him hard in the **Groin**.

He was bent over, blood flowing from his nose into his hands.

She quickly searched for a way out, patting her way around the walls for a door or opening. This was the Labyrinth after all. To her dismay, he hadn't been lying to her earlier and she wasn't finding any avenue of escape.

In the time she had taken to look for a way out, which she supposed she should have done beforehand - but she had panicked with his fangs in her neck - he was on her, almost fully healed.

"That was very stupid little mouse," he growled, grabbing hold of her, "I was going to let you live and be my Queen once I had finally gotten rid of that imposter, but now I'll just drain you and take all the power your blood holds. This time I won't be taking any chances either."

Before she could ask what he meant, she found she couldn't move anymore. Her brain was giving the signals, but her limbs wouldn't cooperate. Then his fangs were once again piercing her skin and she could feel the blood leaving her body while she silently cried out for Jareth. Wishing with all her heart that he would hear her.

* * *

**A/N - There are more surprises where this being is concerned, so don't think I'm done just yet. *evil laugh***

 


	16. Chapter 15 - Death surrounds, My heartbeat's slowing down

**"Death surrounds**  
**My heartbeat's slowing down**  
**I won't take this world's abuse**  
**I won't give up or refuse**

 **This is how it feels when you're bent and broken**  
**This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen"**

\- **"Not Gonna Die" - Skillet**

 

* * *

 

 

If Sarah could've moved; she would've been screaming, punching, and kicking. This had to be the worst feeling ever, your body not responding to your commands.

Not to mention her blood was slowly draining out of her and into a vampire ensconced in shadows.

She could feel herself growing weaker, the life leaving her limbs. Her mind started getting foggy and she knew this was the end. Right in Jareth's kingdom, but not by his hand. She was not even allowed to let tears escape, she could feel them behind her eyes. She was surprised she could still breathe, how gracious he was to grant her that, though most likely not for much longer.

Then she started to hear voices, specifically Jareth's voice, _'Sarah love, where are you?'_

She must be near the end if she was starting to hallucinate him, when she was totally cut off from him and any escape. He had to be a figment of her imagination.

 _'Precious, I am NOT a figment of your imagination, no matter how delicious it can be,'_ He sounded annoyed.

Now she knew this was all fantasy and she laughed in her head. Not finding the physical strength to do it out loud. She felt light headed and high. Not that she'd ever been high, but she assumed this is how it would be.

 _'SARAH! Snap out of it! We are connected, now isn't the time I wished to disclose this, however you must pull on my magic to break away from whatever is draining you. I can feel your life force slipping away love.'_ Now he sounded worried. She sighed, he was almost her fantasy man.

_'Almost? Man? Neither are true, but I shall argue those points later. Now stubborn woman, if you won't take my magic, I shall make you. '_

Before she could reply to her fantasy Jareth, she felt a big push of energy into her whole being. She suddenly felt more alert and instinctively gathered from the well of magic infused in her, then blasted it to the shadowed vampire behind her.

His teeth slid out of her skin and she felt the blood start running down her throat. She whipped around to face him, finding he had been blasted back against the wall a few feet away. He managed to maintain the shadows swirling around him, making her wonder if they weren't a part of him and not a spell of his.

 _'Ok love, now move to any part of the wall and command it to open just for you. You are its Champion, it will heed you.'_ Jareth's voice filled her mind.

For once without challenging him for telling her what to do, she ran to the wall as far away from the vampire as possible. "As Champion of this Labyrinth, I command you to let me pass!" she said as forcefully as she could, as she laid her hands on it.

She heard the roar of her enemy and risked a glance behind, to see he had regained his wits and was running towards her. For a moment the shadows on his face cleared and she gasped.

In that second, the wall under her palms gave way and she fell face forward through it. For the second time that day, her hands and knees suffered the brunt of her fall.

She hastily got up, wincing through the pain, to face her attacker. Only to find the wall was once again solid. She walked to the opposite side, just in case, and leaned against it letting out a breath.

When she went to push her sweaty hair out of her face, she realized the blood was still leaking down her neck. "Shit!" She didn't have anything to stem the flow.

She started walking slowly, keeping one hand over the wound while the other felt along the way in the darkness.

After a few minutes of wandering in who knows what part of the Labyrinth, fervently hoping she didn't stumble into any dangers untold, she saw a dim light up ahead. It grew a bit brighter as she got nearer to it. In fact, this tunnel seemed very familiar.

"Don't go on."

"Go back while you still can."

They startled her, then she realized where she was.

When the third one started to say his line,"This is..", she interrupted it. "Sorry, I know it's your job and all, but I've been through this before and I know I'm heading towards the castle."

"No you're not!" she heard a voice farther down the path.

The current false alarm in front of her had been a bit annoyed his only line that he barely ever got to say, was interrupted. Until he got a better view of the girl,"Champion? Is that you?" Its deep voice gasped.

Sarah leaned across from it, feeling suddenly fatigued again. "Yep, that's me."

She slid down to sit on the stone floor, her legs not able to hold her anymore.

As she started to black out, she heard the false alarms yelling.

"Champion?"

"It's the Champion!"

Right before consciousness left her, she heard the one across from her yell, "Help! The Champion needs help!"

* * *

Jareth felt when Sarah fought back and when she managed to slip through the wall. He smiled, satisfied. He knew she could command the Labyrinth, especially drawing on his magic. He was proud of her. However he hadn't been able to get an exact location on her, even after she was away from whatever creature had her trapped and had been harming her.

This caused him no end of anger and frustration. It was _his_ Labyrinth. It was him and he was it. That is why Sarah could draw on it and him, because she was connected to him. She just didn't understand yet. He had begun to think he wasn't quite clear on the extent of it either.

He transported to the vicinity he had felt her, torn between finding her and catching the being who dared to harm his Precious one. It pained him to let it go free for the moment, but Sarah was far more important.

Because of his connection with her, he was able to break through mentally to assist her, but the creature's magic had blocked him from finding her physically and coming to her aid.

He thought once she was away from it, he would be able to locate her instantly. It was unacceptable that he could not.

"It's not fair!" he found himself grumbling as he strode through the tunnels, his magic lighting the darkness around him.

When he realized what he had said, he smiled a little. "You are rubbing off on me, lovely one."

* * *

The dark eyed vampire had railed against the wall his little mouse had disappeared through, then realized he couldn't guarantee someone else wouldn't find him. So he disappeared to somewhere safer, when he had gained enough strength magically to do so.

The girl had surprised him. He hadn't sensed such a well of magic in her in all the years he had kept her from the Underground and the Goblin King.

On further inspection, he realized the magic the girl had blasted at him tasted of the Labyrinth itself. He would have to rework some of his plans, but whether she ceased being a problem alive or dead, didn't matter. She had won the battle, but he planned to win the war.

* * *

**A/N - Ok, so normally I don't think of myself as predictable, but I knew it was a give in Sarah wasn't gonna die last chapter. Story would be over and I am far from done. muhahaha**


	17. Chapter 16 - I'm so strung out on the static in my veins

**"Surrounded and swallowed me alive**  
**Now I'm not the same**

 **Strike me down before you burn away**  
**Nothing that can save me**  
**I'm so strung out on the static in my veins**  
**Even when it all comes crashing to the ground"**

\- **"Lightening in the Sky" - Devour the Day**

 

* * *

 

 

Sarah woke up on a soft surface, to dim flickering lights. She slowly turned her head to the side as her vision cleared. All she could see were shades of red and black. Definitely not her room, but also not where she collapsed in the Labyrinth. As her brow furrowed in thought and concentration, the slightly swimming images of the room made her close her eyes. She sighed in relief at the respite.

She must've dozed off as when she became aware again, she heard low male voices.

"Have patience Jareth, she will be ok."

"But she has been out for hours. Maybe I didn't get to her before too much blood was taken." She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"No, her heartbeat is strong, Brother. Her body is just repairing. Between the loss of blood and the expense of energy with the magic, she has overexerted herself. Her body isn't used to magic and releasing it in such a way, while not truly harmful, has its price. Have faith." The voice she now recognized as Cerin, replied.

She felt the bed dip with weight; but before she could reply, she was swept under into the inky black once again.

* * *

_She was in an almost pitch dark area with flashes of lightening in the sky. It was extremely disconcerting going from nothing to brightness and back again._

_Suddenly she heard laughing coming from everywhere and nowhere. Surrounding her, feeling constrained even though she wasn't bound physically._

_"Little mouse, you may have escaped my grasp once, but it will not happen again," she recognized the voice. She gasped as she spun around frantically, trying to locate the source._

_She felt the wind that had stirred with the voice, lifting her hair around her face._

_She was tense, waiting for his arms to wrap around her, to trap her._

_The electric current in the air was so thick, she could imagine reaching out and touching it._

_She started to walk quickly, the flashes of light her guide._

_"Where do you think you are going?" The tone had turned irritated. "You have become a very big problem. If you would've only cooperated you could've had everything."_

_She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, everything but Jareth," she blurted without thought. Hmm, where did that come from? Sure he wasn't the villain she had painted him to be half her lifetime ago, but it's not like she wanted to be with him. Right?_

_"HE IS NOTHING!" The voice roared. "HE STOLE MY THRONE. HE IS THE ENEMY, GIRL!"_

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she muttered, as she continued walking._

_"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIM! HE WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE HE OWNS YOU BODY AND SOUL! At least I am am honest about my intentions from the beginning." The voice had continued screaming, reverberating off of invisible walls, but the last sentence had been whispered in her ear._

_She spun around, ready to fight. But she was alone, except for the evil laughter echoing once again._

_This was absolutely ridiculous. She didn't know what made her so courageous, but she impulsively baited him. "You are a coward! Hiding! Can't even face me!"_

_The lightening bolts started striking closer to her, causing her to jump back._

_Then the darkness formed into the shadowed vampire, radiating menace. He stalked toward her and grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her airway. "I am no such thing," he hissed,"Need I remind you of our last encounter?" Then he flung her to the ground, or what she assumed was the ground, made of more blackness._

__"_ _ _So eager to be caught by the predator hunting you?" he continued as s__ he coughed, then glared at him. "Oh you mean where I blasted your pansy ass?" She was back on her feet, hands on her hips. She felt reckless, the lightening goading her on._

_He growled and lunged for her. Only to be flung back by a flash in the atmosphere._

_Sarah gasped, somehow she knew she had done that. She subconsciously has reached for the lightening and had channeled it to strike._  
_She backed away, not knowing if she had hurt him._

_The man shaped shadows were still for a moment, then they moved and she could tell he was looking at her._

_He was in front of her between one breath and the next, once again lifting her by her throat. The shadows started to extend to wrap around her, until she would be a part of the endless nothingness. "You have far outlived your usefulness. It is time for me to dispose of you. I will take your new powers to increase mine and you will cease to exist."_

_This time she had no protection. Since she didn't know how she had managed to manipulate magic, she couldn't even begin to know how to focus it to defend herself. She weakly tried prying at his hands. She could feel her energy dwindling._

"Sarah!" _she heard from a distance._ "Precious, wake up!"

_"Jareth?" she thought, she had no breath to reply verbally._

"Love, you are in a very powerful dream made real. You must wake up!" Then she felt a jolt and she came awake, shooting up; gasping for the oxygen she had been deprived.

* * *

Jareth's arms encircled her when she bolted to a sitting position. The tears came after her lungs had been filled and expelled a few times. "Shh Sweetling, you are safe."

He had found her in the false alarms tunnel; unconscious, bleeding, but breathing.

He had transported her to his room in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and had been keeping vigil over her.

Cerin assured him she was not irrevocably harmed, but still he watched for any sign of distress.

After hours of her stillness, she started to whimper in her sleep. Then to thrash. He had tried to slip into the dream, but the same signature as the previous spell, was sealing it against him. He could watch from a distance, but not interfere - at first.

He gave a grim smile at the memory. No one could out magic him for more than a short time, when at all. He hadn't been able to come to her aid completely, yet again. However he was able to break through to wake her from the dangerous sleep she had been snared in. One where if she would've died in it, she would also pass to the beyond physically.

Once she quieted, he realized how close he had come to losing her. His arms tightened around her and he kissed the softness of her hair.

* * *

When Sarah has recovered enough from the dream and had settled against his chest, she instinctively nuzzled between the open V of his shirt to the slightly cold skin beneath. She laid her ear there and listened to the reassuring beat of his immortal heart.

But soon that wasn't enough and she started to kiss the exposed area, tentatively at first.

Jareth sucked in a sharp breath of surprise and pleasure. He had dreamt of this for so long. Always unfulfilled.

His hands started to wander across her back, finding the bottom of her shirt and slipping underneath. He kept them by her waist to see how she would react to his movements.

She had stilled, her head not moving from against his skin, so he couldn't see her face. She had stopped her gentle kisses, but he took it as a good sign that she hadn't pulled away.

He slid one of his gloved hands out from under her shirt and tilted her chin up to look at him. She averted her eyes.

"Precious? What is wrong?" his other limb was still slowly stroking her back.

"I.." her brow furrowed in frustration."I'm sorry Jareth. It's been a long time and I never was much good at closeness. I shouldn't have started something I can't finish." She looked down as her shoulders sagged in sadness.

* * *

**A/N - Yes I am evil. I purposely ended it there. Suffer my pretties. :P**


	18. Chapter 17 - 'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

 

 

 

**"Memories consume like opening the wound**  
**I'm picking me apart again**  
**You all assume**  
**I'm safe here in my room**  
**Unless I try to start again**  
**I don't want to be the one the battles always choose**  
**'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused** "

\- **"Breaking the Habit" - Linkin Park**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oh no, he wasn't letting her push him away again. He put slight pressure on her chin once more. When she looked up, he swooped down to capture her lips with his. He felt her push slightly against his chest, but he wasn't having any of it. They were meant to be, she wanted him, and and he would show her.

  
His tongue did its own magic dance with hers. First coaxing it, enticing with his own spell. Her hand went limp, snagged in the opening of his shirt as she started to lose herself in the moment. His hand still at her waist slowly pulled her to him, partially trapping hers in between them. The other slid to tangle into the silky strands at the nape of her neck, also a strategic move to keep her lips right where they were.

He felt he could kiss her forever, he could be happily suspended in this moment. However, there was more he intended on now that he had finally got her this far. Also, almost losing her not once in the air, but then a second time in her dream, made him feel almost frantic. He tried not to let that show outwardly. He didn't want to scare her away. For all the bravado and strength his Sarah had, there was still a 15 year old girl who never really learned how to return love. If he didn't tread carefully, she would slide through his fingers again. Literally and figuratively.

He left a small space between their bodies, trying to move slowly. His gloved hand at her waist traced up her back under her shirt.

That seemed to give her the go ahead to free her hand by his chest and both made their way tentatively towards where his shirt met his pants, seeking his bare skin.

He allowed them a breath as his mouth moved to her ear, blowing in it gently and his tongue snaking out to trace the delicate shell. He could feel the shiver go through her. He savored every reaction he could coax from her, as he knew she was very controlled.

She had managed to pull his shirt from his pants and she was idly exploring his stomach and chest, traveling to his toned back.

He took her mouth with his again, as her wandering hands started to snap his careful control. When she lightly scratched her nails into his back, he knew she couldn't have any idea what that was doing to him. His Sarah, that he thought was lost to him forever when she defeated the Labyrinth. His Sarah, who was thrust back into his life by neither her or his actions. His Sarah, was in his arms voluntarily giving herself to him, one motion at a time.

Unfortunately, that little movement caused him to lose his control for a single moment and he jerked her flush against him, into his lap.

She felt exactly how much he wanted her even through both of their pants. Though his were more of a second skin. She broke the kiss and became stiff in his arms, breathing heavily.

He tried to distract her with trailing kisses down her neck, but it was too late, she was gone.

She had pushed from his embrace and slid off the bed. "I..I'm sorry Jareth."

He huffed in annoyance, "Sarah love, you want this, I want this. What is the matter?"

She was now backing towards the connecting door to her room,"I..need a shower! I'm disgusting from today!" Then the door slammed, leaving a very frustrated Goblin King.

* * *

Sarah wasn't lying, she did need a shower, which was where she currently was. Letting the water cascade down her keyed up body. But it wasn't the whole truth. She panicked. She wanted him, had since she was 15. She wasn't blind, he was a perfect specimen of maleness. Then as she had got to know him in her time in the Underground, she found he wasn't this unreasonable, foreboding being. He was King yes and he did tend to want to get his way. But he was willing to listen and she had rarely seen his temper. He also had a wicked sense of humor that she loved.

But whatever this was with them, scared her. He was a friggin King! She was just a 30 year old laid off writer. Which until recently, her life had been pretty boring. This whole spell business was definitely one of those situations of be careful what you wished for. She always wanted more adventure and had yearned for it, not knowing why. Though it made sense now, having been in a mystical realm 15 years ago. She had wanted to come back even though she didn't remember it.

She kept waiting for him to burst in the bathroom honestly. She had locked the door in her panic, but he could certainly get through a locked door in his own castle if he so chose. Just another thing to add to the positive column about him, he respected her privacy as long as it didn't involve her safety.

She finished cleaning herself and turned the shower off. She stepped out, wrapping up in a big fluffy towel. Another amenity of this place, her towels at home didn't feel like small blankets.

She dried her hair with a smaller one and tentatively opened the door, wondering if he'd be waiting.

He wasn't.

She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"Probably for the best," she muttered.

She would have to face him sometime, but she was too confused and her body was still humming from his earlier attentions, that she was glad it wasn't now.

She flopped on the bed, expelling a frustrated breath. Frustrated at herself and at her body for not wanting to forget about the unfinished business she left with Jareth.

She was just going to lay there for a minute before getting up to change, but when next she opened her eyes, it was hours later. Checking the clock on the wall, it was past midnight..and her stomach was growling.

No wonder, as it'd been a long time since breakfast. Unfortunately the kitchens were quite a trek from her room.

"I wish I had something to eat," she mumbled to herself.

"Here you go miss," said a voice in the darkness, making her jump off the bed.

A light flickered and then the fireplace by the table and chairs, came to life. A small shadow was standing there.

As Sarah inched near, she squinted to make out the shape. "Dot?"

The little goblin giggled,"Yes Lady. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up, so I have been waiting. Now sit! I can hear your stomach."

Sarah sat in one of the chairs and saw a steaming bowl of soup with bread on the side, waiting for her.

She smiled,"Thanks Dot. You're a life saver."

"It's nothing my Lady. I will get it in the morning. Good night."

Before Sarah could reply she had scampered off.

She finished every bite, feeling much better once the food was gone. She sat sipping the tea Dot had brought as well.

She brought the cup with her back to the bedside table. Though she obviously wasn't currently tired.

_The Goblin King could help with that_ , her subconscious butted in.

Nope nope, not going there.

She wandered to the bookcases in her sitting room, grabbing a mindless one that should put her out in minutes. She made her way back to the bed and made herself comfortable.

Unfortunately the book was very well written, with a lot of romance. These characters didn't know how to wait to get it on. Sarah groaned in annoyance. She couldn't get a reprieve and now her body felt even worse. It needed release. But when she would do it on her own it really only banked the embers, it never gave her relief on a bigger scale. Just another reason to not open herself to someone. If she couldn't do it, a guy sure as hell couldn't know her body better.

She shut out the light on the nightstand and attempted to go to sleep with the low light of the fire. All she managed to do was toss and turn. Her body was having none of it.

She had never bothered to change into night clothes and now the towel was twisted mostly off her body, freeing it to the air. Which seemed to caress her budded nipples like she wanted a certain Fae to do.

Her body all of a sudden seemed very sensitive, without her doing anything to cause it. The air seeming to travel down between her legs softly, causing her to unconsciously widen them a bit. Just enough pressure to leave her wanting more.

She had to be dreaming, she tried to justify as her hands bunched in the blankets. She was turned on when she fell asleep and so logically her mind would create something.

A laugh came by her ear, "My clever one." The breeze seemed to form into fingers and was lightly stroking her nether lips. More teasing than giving any real relief.

The voice sounded suspiciously familiar, "Jareth?" She opened her eyes, so sure he was there, but her room was empty. However she still felt the stroking, driving her crazy.

Instead of the voice again, she felt a hot mouth engulf her nipple. Her eyes had snapped closed and she tried to hold him to her, but her fingers passed through nothing.

Against her body's protests, she bolted up and out of the bed. She was to the connecting doors before she realized she HAD been dreaming. She was disoriented as she stumbled against the wall putting a hand up to steady herself. The towel had fallen off on the bed when she lunged off it and for the door. Thank God she had woke herself up before storming into his room buck naked.

Too bad that didn't calm her body down. In fact it was even more fired up than before she had drifted off.

She carefully laid her head against the wall. She didn't know what to think. Did Jareth send her that dream to force her to him? Or was it just her overactive, sexually starved imagination?

* * *

When Sarah had left him, he had vanished to his tower room and smashed a few crystals against the stone. Not in anger at her, but mere frustration at how close they had been to being one and also at the state of his body. He needed relief and only she could give it to him.

Oh, he could do it and he had. More than he cared to count. But his body wept for hers.

He had finally wore himself out enough to go back to his bed for some rest. Which led to dreaming of him sending her the caresses. He didn't do it purposely, but his mind had other plans once he was in the realm of fantasy.

When she forcefully pulled out of the dream, it catapulted him awake too.

He could hear her moving around, but then all went quiet.

_What was she thinking?_

After many long moments of silence, he started to think she must've went back to sleep. But then the door to her room opened and his keen eyes followed her making her way to his bed. His fire had long since died as he had never bothered to rekindle it when he came back to his room after his exertions in the tower. He discreetly made it light by magic, enough so she could see but not noticeable to her that anything in the room had changed.

He lay still as she sat on the side of the bed by him and he could now see through his slitted eyes, she was wearing a towel.

She looked down at him for a minute, then she lightly touched his shoulder, which was bare, as he liked to sleep in the nude. "Jareth?" she said softly.

He pretended to jerk awake and fully opened his eyes, "Precious? What is the matter?" He slid his gloveless hand up her am.

"I had a weird dream and I didn't know if maybe.. you sent it to me?" She looked away from him.

He took a breath and let it out. He sat up, careful to let the blankets pool in his lap. He then proceeded to explain that he hadn't intentionally sent it to her. He himself was asleep and it was subconsciously done.

"I am very sorry Precious. I would never force my attentions on you like that, " he finished, now stroking her back through the towel.

She didn't rebuff his touch while she was listening, now she looked at him and gave a half smile. "I guess I can't really be mad at you for that. As long as it was an accident."

He grinned at her,"Oh love, it would never be an accident if I had you and certainly not in a dream."

The words were out before he realized he shouldn't push her, but she just laughed. "I did leave you in a bad spot. I can't blame your subconscious."

"One would say it wasn't very fair," he teased.

She grinned at him,"I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Then she frowned,"I AM sorry Jareth. If you happen to remember any of my memories, I haven't exactly had the best time with guys. I'm not an innocent but every time I bothered I wished I hadn't. I don't know if it's cause my mind gets in the way, I know I think too much. Or if the guys really were just asses."

He did remember some of those as he had been looking for the one who had put the spell on her, he understood the need for his patience. But.."I do agree that you get in your way with too many thoughts, however from what I did see, most of the males you were with weren't worthy of your body to begin with."

"I..just wish I could still control my actions and make my own decisions, but without my brain getting in the way when it comes to those situations. Do you get what I mean?"

"I believe I do. You want to get out of your way, so to speak, with things you really do want."

She had been looking at her lap, but glanced up at his reply,"Exactly."

Then he saw her eyes started to droop. "Come, it seems everything is catching up to you. Join me under the covers," he pulled the blankets back and gently tugged at her arm, then when she started to protest he added, "Just to sleep love. It is very late after all."

She gave in and crawled next to him, hanging onto the towel and curled into his body, his arm around her. Both Goblin King and Champion succumbed to the realm of dreams.

* * *

**A/N - *Dodges the objects being thrown.* Sorry guys, I seriously was planning on lots of nakedness in this chapter, but my characters went a different way. I think more so Sarah than Jareth. I hope the fact this chapter is almost twice as long as the last few will at least make up for it a little. I must say the first few paragraphs didn't want to come out, but the rest flew out super quick. It was surprising.**

 


	19. Chapter 18 - We're rocking and rolling, We're touching and moaning

**Lemons! Make some lemonade all you thirsty readers! ;)**

* * *

 

 **"We're creeping and crawling, I'm kissing the top of your head**  
**We're rocking and rolling, we're touching and moaning,**  
**And making a mess of your bed**  
**Can someone help, she shot me dead**  
**I can't be saved"**

 **-** ****"Sexy Drug" - Falling in Reverse** **

 

 

* * *

 

Both almost-lovers were entwined in a dream, this time of the Champion's making. Her hands were doing what they wanted to, his hands were doing what she wanted them to. But right before they joined, she woke up. But not alone. She was entwined in the Goblin King's arms and against his very naked body she realized. She hadn't noticed when she crawled into the bed with him that he had no clothes on. Her leg was flung over both of his and she could feel the part that had been denied her in the dream. It was still dark, so she couldn't have been asleep very long. The fire was out, leaving it pitch dark.  
Somehow she knew he woke up when she did, ending the fantasy. "Jareth?"

"Hmm?" he was afraid to move for fear of scaring her.

"Did you just share that dream?" she whispered.

She had be aware of the way the blankets were tenting, plus he couldn't really lie,"Yes Precious. But before you ask, I believe this time you started it not me." He ended with a teasing note in his voice, squeezing her to him in a half hug.

She sighed, "I thought so." He assumed she would go back to sleep, but then she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her, using her legs for leverage.  
"Sarah?" he pushed his hands onto the bed on either side of her to take some of his weight off of her.

"Just shut up and kiss me Goblin King. I can't take it anymore," was her reply as her hands tangled in his hair.

She didn't know if it was her overworked libido or the darkness or both, but when she woke up once again unfulfilled, she was past her breaking point. With him next to her, completely nude, and her in a towel that was losing its grip on her body - she finally was able to push past her inhibitions. She wanted him, Damn it! She was going to have him.

Before she could change her mind, Jareth tilted his head down, his lips meeting hers. In her kiss was one of desperation and longing. Her hands were wandering up and down his back, like they couldn't believe they were touching him voluntarily. His hands were caught in her long dark tresses, applying just enough pressure to drive her even more beyond her sensibilities.

As he broke the meeting of their lips and started kissing down her neck, she groaned.

"Jareth, we can go slow later.." she gasped,"Right now I REALLY need you inside me. I've been turned on half the night."

He paused in his exploration of her soft skin to look in her eyes. "Precious, are you sure? I wanted our first time to be quite memorable for you."

She reached down to cup his butt as she moved restlessly under him. "I promise, it will be. I just don't have the patience for foreplay right now. It's not necessary." She barely refrained from whining in impatience.

One of his hands made their way down between her thighs under the parted towel to find her more than ready for him. "Oh my Love, have you been this tortured all this time?"

"Yesss.." she hissed in frustration as his fingers explored her folds.

Jareth really did want to take his time, but he feared his little mortal Champion may cause him bodily harm if he took that route. He would give into her demands this time. But she would have to suffer through a more leisurely quest of her body during the next occasion.

He lifted himself up enough to completely undo the towel and let it fall to the bed beneath her on either side.

Her legs had been parted on their own, so he positioned himself at her waiting passage and slowly pushed into her wet heat.

She moaned as his slowly entered her, but it wasn't fast enough. This Fae was trying to kill her. Her hands tightened on his firm behind and pulled his hips towards her.

Caught off guard, he wasn't able to halt the movement and he finished sheathing himself deep inside her tightness.

She gasped at the fullness and stretching sensation, as he struggled not to lose his seed with that one stroke.

"Saraaah," he moaned, once he retrieved his breath, "why did you do that Sweetling? I didn't want to hurt you."

She involuntarily squeezed around him, making him flinch with the effort to hold himself together. "I couldn't take it," she whispered, "I couldn't wait anymore." Her chest rising and falling with short bursts of air.

His mouth quirked with amusement, she was already demanding things, Queen of his heart.

Then his expression turned to one of concern,"Are you alright for me to move then?

"More than alright. If you don't move I'll..I'll...find something unpleasant to do to you once my brain works again."

He held back his laughter, as he knew this was meant seriously. But she was so endearing.

He slowly withdrew from her warmth and slid in a a bit faster than his previous pace, her hands still urging him on. He paused a moment to gauge her well being. Finding nothing to cause him concern, he once again withdrew and plunged back in.

"Oh God...don't stop."

He grinned and leaned down to meet her lips again as he continued his thrusts. Her hands had moved into his hair as her legs held him to her. She met his tongue as it slid inside her mouth, tangling with his. He was dominating that part of her, just as he was invading a more intimate place.

After a few minutes of that pace, she broke the fusion of their mouths to gasp,"Harder, oh fuck, harder..."

He was no longer hesitant to give what she desired and only held back slightly, as his Fae strength may be a bit too much to fully let go of its reigns. But his increase of loss of control made Sarah writhe under him. Her legs unlocking from around his hips to move of their own accord. He removed his hands from her hair and grabbed her legs, positioning them over his shoulders.

The change of angle made Sarah all but lose her mind. She could feel him deeper than anyone had ever been. Her nails scored his arms, which was all she could reach of him.

He continued his conquering between her thighs as he reached down to caress the bud nestled there.

Her reaction made him certain he was going to find blood on his arms come morning.

He kept up the assault on her senses until he felt her start to convulse around him, then continued through it until her arms fell limp to her sides.

He grinned with male pride at pleasuring his female. Then with a few more thrusts, he let go of the control he had been using to prevent himself from finishing first. He gently collapsed on top of her after letting her legs fall boneless, down to the bed. Then once he had his wits about him, he realized he may be hurting her and started to slide off. But before he could move very far, her arms came around his back and held him.

"No..stay."

He was going to argue, but if she was comfortable then who was he to deny her?

They laid there a few minutes, him still inside her. She lightly stroked his back, like she couldn't get enough of touching him.

He did slowly move to the side and rolled her with him, so her head rested over his heart. Her leg curled over him of its own accord and she continued her stroking, now of his chest.

He kissed the top of her head as he held her to him.

"Are you still well, Precious?"

She smiled against his skin, "Extremely."

"No pain?"

"Nothing but a good twinge, now stop being such a worry wart, Your Majesty," she teased and glanced up at him.

He returned the contented smile and dropped a peck on her lips. As he laid his head back down on the pillow, she let out a wide yawn.

"As fine as you claim to be, I do believe you are exhausted. Both of us have gotten very little rest this night and it is near dawn. Close your eyes, my love. We have endless time to continue this."

She did as he bade and as she started to drop off, she heard him softly humming the ballroom song as he stroked her arm.

He only got a few lines in before she was beyond hearing.

When her hand went limp on his chest, he followed her into the realm of dreams. Though nothing in that land could compare to his current reality.

* * *

**A/N - Please go easy on me. While I read a lot of such scenes and definitely am no innocent maiden, I have never written one. I tried to stay classy but passionate. Hope it worked! lol**


	20. Chapter 19 - I like the way you breathe when we're moving

**Lemons for all! I'm so generous. ;)**

* * *

 

 

 **"** **Oh, I like the sound you make when we're shaking**  
**You like to lose control and I take it**  
 **I turn the music up so it drowns us out**  
 **Oh, I like the way you breathe when we're moving**  
 **Forward and back and forth with no feeling**  
 **I turn the music up so it drowns us out"**

 **\- "** ****Shaking" - Sugarcult** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sarah slowly rose from unconsciousness, after dreams of a dark entity raging against a barrier that was set up to protect her. It was both physical and mental. Once again she saw his face for an instant, just like back when she was trapped with him. When it swam through her mind in the fogginess between asleep and awake, it startled her, causing her to gasp and bolt upright.

Unfortunately she was still entwined in the Goblin King's arms, causing him to wake with her sudden movements.

"Precious? What's wrong?" he asked, groggily as he stroked her back.

"I..I..just a nightmare about that vampire."

Jareth frowned. The Fae can taste a lie, just as they cannot actually tell a falsehood. So Sarah wasn't essentially telling him anything untruthful. However, he could taste that something was amiss as her words rung incomplete. He would speak to her later, as omissions are just the same as lying. But secretly he was proud of her as well. The Fae had a gift with words and how to spin half truths. She was already acting like one of his own kind.

"Don't worry, Love. I put up a shield to protect your mind from that vile creature. He should not be able to get past my magic."

Sarah nodded that she heard his reassurances and she didn't doubt he would protect her with everything in his power. But the face was someone she had seen before. Someone she would never have guessed. She was afraid Jareth's power wouldn't be enough. She could go home, but she doubted she'd be anymore safer in a different world than the Goblin King. At least here he could hopefully get to her quickly if need be.

Jareth sat up behind her and started kissing her neck evolving into little nips at her soft skin. She smelled of sex and him. His male ego was more than satisfied with this. When her shoulders slumped in surrender he brought his hands up and cupped her breasts. She leaned back against him as he tweaked her nipples into points, slowly rolling them between his long fingers. This brought a moan from her lips and all thoughts of familiar, dark beings left her mind.

His mouth trailed up to her ear, breathing softly into and sending shivers done Sarah's body in the process. Then he proceeded to lick the outer shell and slowly moved inward. In the mean time his one hand was busy sliding its way down her quivering belly to the apex between her thighs. He caressed the bud nestled there, already slippery from his ministrations. His other hand stayed busy twisting and teasing her nipple with just enough pressure.

Her hands were twisting in the sheets beneath them, overwhelmed with the pleasure he was giving her. After years of deriving minimum pleasure from sex and thinking she just wasn't meant to enjoy that aspect of life, this arrogant but fiercely protective King was disproving her whole theory. Apparently he was set to ruin her for anyone else and not being able to settle once she did go back to her life Aboveground. She mentally shook herself out of these morbid meanderings of forever being alone. The freaking Goblin King was pleasuring her and even then her mind couldn't shut the fuck up!

Thankfully it was only a minute that her mind had strayed to these serious thoughts and her body was still responding to Jareth's touch, causing him not to notice anything amiss.

She could feel his hardness against the bottom of her back. Before she could act on her sudden impulse to turn around and reciprocate the pleasure, his hand where two fingers were currently stroking in and out, pressed against a sensitive spot and caused her to jerk and succumb to an expected orgasm. She had never reached one so easily. How did he do it?

He lightly continued stroking, withdrawing from her entrance and focusing nearer to the top of her folds as she gasped. His other hand had dropped from her breast and she entwined her fingers with his as she came back to herself.

One she regained her energy and her limbs felt they would work again,she maneuvered to face him and pressed her full lips to his thin ones. He smiled against hers and then returned the gesture. As their kiss developed into tongues and open mouths, her hands were busy traveling down his sleekly muscled chest, past his stomach to her now personal prize.

She stroked him lightly at first, getting a feel of his length and girth. Somehow it felt different this way than when he was inside her. She broke the heated kiss and moved down, sliding him past her lips.

"Sarah.." he moaned. "You don't need to do this, Precious."

She grinned as much as she could around the more than mouthful and slowly worked her mouth up and down his length.

His hands wove into her tangled tresses and he let her take the lead, doing as she wished.

She hadn't done this much, enough to know the mechanics of it, but she wanted so much to show him through her actions how much she appreciated the pleasure he had given her. She followed the subconscious queues Jareth was giving through the slight rise and fall of his hips and the light pressure of his fingers in her hair.

When he started moaning she figured she was doing something right, so just continued to follow her instincts. For some reason this male could cause her mind to usually turn off. It did sneak back in, earlier was a good example, but he had succeeded farther than any guy before.

After a few minutes the pressure of his fingers in her hair got harder as he started to pull her away. "Love I'm not going to last much longer if you continue."

She smiled against the saliva en coated appendage and slid him back into her mouth. Working on him faster, using her hand as well to make sure what she couldn't fit was still receiving attention.

His grip got more urgent in her hair, but also his hips were moving even more of their own accord. She was causing the great Goblin King to lose control. She liked the thought of that.

He spurted down her throat, her barely tasting the liquid. She actually had never done that either, always letting the guy finish on her stomach. Never wanting to give them that privilege.

When she lifted her head after he was done, he laid down and she went with him, laying her head on his chest. He held her to him as his chest heaved.

"Oh my lovely Sarah, you prove time and again why you are my Precious one," he said when he had his voice again.

She smiled with satisfaction that for a being such as he, who no doubt had hundreds of years of experience, was able to be pleasured by someone as herself.

They laid there entwined in their lover's embrace. Both loathe to break it. She knew he was a king with duties but she wanted to keep him right there, in their own private moment.

Jareth must've felt the same way as his hand not currently resting on her arm, pinched a nipple, bringing it easily to attention. Another thing she marveled at as usually her nipples weren't very reactive.

Just that simple touch from him caused a throbbing to start in another region of her body. She could feel her core readying itself. But before he could progress any further, she sat up and swung a leg over his.

His hands grabbed for her rounded hips as she slid herself onto his recovered shaft. Her head fell back and her eyes shut in absolute satisfaction at the fullness and depth he provided, especially in this position.

His hands helped to guide her enough for her to follow his pace and soon she was bouncing up and down just like any porn star would do. What in the hell was he doing to her? It was all so amazing and nothing she ever thought to experience. She shut her mind off once again before it traveled any farther down that road.

His grip on her hips pressured her to slow down the rhythm until she stopped with him seated deep inside her, making her eyes cross with the sensation. She caught her breath as he sat up, mounded some pillows against the headboard, and leaned against them. Then his hands returned to their previous resting place and he directed her into a slower pace, pulling her down to meet him.

He then let go of one side and grasped the back of her head, bringing her lips to his in a heated clash. Her hands gripped his shoulders for leverage as she met him kiss for kiss, thrust for thrust.

Soon she felt those stirrings again, in awe at no extra stimulation needed. He had to be doing magic, she just shouldn't be capable of this. Then she spasmed around him, the rise and fall of her hips coming erratically, even with him still clasping them.

Before she finished, he felt himself on the verge and he came with her at the end of her climax. She collapsed on top of him, boneless and not seeing a near future of her able to get up.

When he had gained some strength back he kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

"Oh my Sweetling, you continue to amaze me."

"No, YOU are the one who keeps surprisingly me," she mumbled against his chest, "though you'd think I'd be used to you by now." Her hands were limp at her sides. If it weren't for his keen hearing, he wouldn't have heard her reply.

He laughed, but still didn't move. His duties would wait. There was nothing urgent to be seen to. If something cropped up, he would be made aware. All that was important was currently on top of him. He was content to lay here and bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

* * *

**A/N - This is another great example of the characters doing what they want! Before when I had planned on nakedness, Sarah didn't want to. Now that they've got their hands on each other, they can't get enough. Geez! I was planning on moving forward with the plot this chapter, but when the characters want something else, that is what you do. I'm just along for the ride, in more ways than one. (Yes I know that was corny - if you caught the double entendre).**

**Also since it took a prologue and 17 chapters before they had the naked goodness, I'm sure you guys won't mind a bit more playtime. ;)**

 


	21. Chapter 20 - All the noise in her head and the fear in her heart are slowly tearing her apart

 

 

**"So many voices so many words**   
**But she can't understand**   
**All the noise in her head**   
**And fear in her heart**   
**Are slowly tearing her apart**   
**She's waiting for silence**   
**She can't stand all the words in her head"**

**-** ****"One Voice" - Blutengel** **

 

* * *

 

 

The lovers finally managed to disentangle themselves from each other and make it out of bed, even managing to put clothes on. This happened after another bout of lovemaking and another brief nap. It was late afternoon when, after a late lunch, Jareth took his throne among his goblins and Sarah went out for a walk in the Labyrinth trying to capture some sun on her pale skin. She had a goblin guard for company as Jareth absolutely refused to let her go alone with the danger she had been facing. She had started to feel her temper rise, but then after a brief review of everything that had happened in the Labyrinth, she concurred it was a good idea.

The goblin guard wasn't good for conversation unfortunately, so she walked along in silence, it following behind her.

She idly ran her hands on the walls as she wandered until she came upon a crystal clear lake that looked shallow, surrounded by a gathering of trees reaching out of sight. The sun shone into the lake, but the trees were almost in twilight. It seemed no way out except for the path that had brought her in. Which when she turned around, had been erased - along with her guard.

Now she was worried, why do bad things keep happening to her?

She tried yelling for the Goblin King, but when he didn't appear in front of her she knew she was in trouble.

Suddenly a voice started whispering in her mind, _'Look at the beautiful clear lake, so nice and refreshing.'_

Sarah backed away, not giving into the temptation. If a voice in her heard was urging her to the body of water, it couldn't be good.

_'Come now, it's shallow, what can possibly happen? The sun will warm you as you wade into the coolness.'_

She shook her head, but felt her feet moving forward _. 'No No No, '_ she screamed in her mind, but couldn't say it out loud.

She found herself taking off her sandals and stepping onto the white sand at the edge, that contrasted with the blue of the lake, the green of the trees and grass.

That's when she realized the lake wasn't shallow. A few steps in and she lost her footing when it became a steep slope of loose ground. She rolled and fell, being dragged down by the force of the liquid surrounding her. This was one of those deceptive pools, where the water is so clear that the bottom looks so close, but in reality is hundreds of feet down.

She swam back to the surface, gasping and sputtering for breath that she didn't have a chance to take before she went under. She had just started to make her way to the shore, when she felt something grab her legs and pull her back into the depths. She looked beneath her and saw two mermaids - one with blue hair and one with red - with strong grips on her legs, giggling as they pulled her to death.

When she started to despair she was meant to die here, the mermaids were all of a sudden blasted from her by unseen force, then she felt herself being pulled back up. Unfortunately she couldn't see her rescuer as she had neared the point of passing out from lack of oxygen.

The sun shone down on her as she was rolled out on the shore and she coughed up the water she had inhaled. She took deep, gasping breaths - her chest heaving with the effort.

When she rolled over to thank her savior, she screamed. Then she started backing away on hands and feet in a crab walk. "No! Not you!" She was in near hysteria.

Cerin looked down at her with concern, not understanding her sudden fear of him. He frowned and strode to her. He needed to get her to Jareth and it seemed something was blocking anyone from summoning the King from this clearing. It reeked of evil and menace. He gently hauled her to her feet and quickly transported them to the throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Cerin released his hold on the frightened woman and she fell into Jareth's arms.

Jareth had been sitting on his throne, listening to issues from his subjects. He didn't bother with a crystal upon seeing the drenched Sarah with Cerin. He simply waved his hand, making the crowd disappear to give them some privacy.

He held her tight as he glanced at her, then at his brother,"Cerin what in the Underground happened?! Why are you both soaking and why is she shaking?"

"I am not sure of the hows, Brother, but I followed her invisibly like you asked and barely slipped into the clearing before the pathway disappeared, leaving the guard outside. She had walked into the water that is deceptively deep and before I knew it, she had fell completely under. I dove in and saved her, finding two mermaids were dragging her under. I blasted them with magic to free her."

"It is a good thing that I sent you as well. I knew a goblin guard wasn't enough to guarantee her safety." Then he looked down at her once again, kissed the top of her head, and said, "It is alright Precious, I will always make sure you are protected."

"N..N...No, "she chattered half with coldness and half with fear,"H..Him."

"Who, Love?"

"Cerin. He is the V..V..Vampire. I saw his face when I was trapped the first time."

Jareth stiffened and looked at his brother. But he didn't fly into a rage like Sarah thought he would immediately do. Instead he said,"Well Cerin, it seems the jig is up, as the humans say."

"Yes I believe so. We cannot keep it from her anymore."

Sarah found herself teleported to Jareth's sitting room in front of the fireplace. Her wet clothes had been replaced for dry ones and a soft blanket appeared around her as Jareth still held her, now seated on the settee.

Cerin had changed his clothes in the travel as well and sat upon a nearby chair, all three now being warmed by the crackling flames.

"What is going on Jareth?" Sarah's shaking had all but subsided with being dry and near the Goblin King. She looked between him and his brother.

"Precious, Cerin isn't exactly as he appears.." he started.

* * *

**A/N - Well guys, surprise! It is a bit short, but a good bit of action. I had to stop it there, so much will be happening if it goes the way I want it to. Just remember, things are not always what they seem and what is the title of this story? Makes no sense at all! Whatever your theories are, and I do enjoy them, are most likely not what's going to happen. ;)**


	22. Chapter 21 - Where's the truth for us to use

**Gentle reminder, I do not own anything affiliated with Labyrinth except for my own characters. Cerin and Kai are quite yummy, also all mine. ;)**

* * *

 

**"Where's the truth**   
**For us to use**   
**Cause all we seem to do is lose**   
**Who we are and how we've tried**   
**Are we all the same inside**   
**It's now Or never to decide"**

\- **"Now or Never" - Three Days Grace**

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You see, Cerin has a twin brother, not identical. What you see of Cerin right now, is actually what his brother Kai, looks like," Jareth explained.

"Kai, wait what?"

"When Cerin was Above with you as Kai, he did look like himself, but didn't use his true name. He was sent by me to watch over you since you hadn't wished me back into your life. He has the ability to change to look like Kai, but Kai doesn't have the same abilities - that we know of."

Sarah had been staring at Cerin as Jareth spoke. Then before her eyes he changed into what she knew of as her Kai - short, semi-layered brownish-blondish hair, artfully tousled, striking green eyes. She gasped at the transformation.

He smiled at her, "I am sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to deceive you. When things became of an urgent nature to get you to the Underground for your safety, but you were too stubborn to take the hint, I had to resort to drastic measures."

"You mean the whole asshole thing at the club was just an act?"

He smiled almost sheepishly, "Yes. Since Jareth's dreams weren't working, I had to push you to hate your life so much, to wish Jareth to you."

"Did..did you cause me to lose my job?"

"Actually no. That was just a stroke of luck it happened at that time."

"Why couldn't you have just told me what was going on?"

"Unfortunately Precious, that is against the rules. While dreams are my domain and I can bend things that way, no one could outright tell you what you needed to do," Jareth broke in.

"Still..I was really hurt that night. There had to have been a better way," she frowned.

"Most likely there would have been if we had more time," Cerin replied. "However it was the best that could be done in that moment. I am most ashamed at causing you such distress dear Sarah. I hope you can accept my apology."

She blew out a breath and nodded. "So why did he single me out?" she was looking between Jareth and who she was trying to assimilate that who she now saw was Cerin not Kai.

"You see, Cerin and Kai are actually older than me. But that is not how the King is chosen. The Labyrinth chooses who it wants to bond with as Its King. Kai took exception to this as the Goblin Kingdom is the step before being High King once the current High King either passes through the Veil or steps down when the successor is deemed ready to take over and the High King has decided to pass the crown. By the Labyrinth passing over Kai for me, he will never be High King."

"He is also the older of Him and I," Cerin added. "So as the eldest of all three of us, he feels the succession should be done like the Above countries with royalty by age."

"The Labyrinth is no dumbass," Sarah joked.

Jareth and Cerin smiled. "Indeed not Love," Jareth agreed, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"So..what happens now?" She looked up into Jareth's eyes.

He frowned,"I am afraid you shall have to keep to the castle, any adventures outside will be very few. As it seems even with guards, Kai is able to still get to you. His power has indeed grown."

Sarah didn't want to be cooped up, but she understood the logic. Hell she had even been in Jareth's arms and Kai still managed to take her away. One thing was bugging her though, "How is he a vampire?"

"As far as I can tell, the rumors that he had fallen in with the Vampire kingdom must be true. There are stories that they can do a ritual to turn other magical beings into one of them, with that being retaining their initial abilities and just adding to them. I could feel a change in him through our connection, but I can't use it too much as he can feel me as well when I do that," Cerin replied.

"So how do we stop him?"

"Precious, as much as I know you can take care of yourself, I am afraid this will require not only Cerin and I, but the aid of the High Court. If Kai is this powerful and even more so than what we have most likely seen, we will not be enough. He will just use you as bait or worse, just kill you if he has no need of you."

"Which with today's happenings, shows he most likely is just trying to remove you," Cerin added.

Jareth nodded in agreement, his arms tightening around her at his near loss.

"I just can't conceive of needing more power than you Jareth. I've seen what you can do and I'm sure it's not everything," Sarah's reply was half statement, half question.

Jareth gave a dry laugh, "While I appreciate your belief in my abilities, I most certainly am not all powerful. The Labyrinth does aid me and I indeed have great magic at my disposal, however Kai has shown that he has ways to intercede and I refuse to take that chance. We will gather the High King's aid before facing Kai."

Sarah nodded in understanding, then sighed. "Well, I wanted something exciting in my life, I guess I'm getting it," she said wryly.

Jareth and Cerin laughed half-heartedly at her attempt to lighten the situation.

* * *

That night Sarah and Jareth's coupling was filled with urgency, both lovers taking each moment as a possible last one. Their kisses were desperate and filled with passion, their touches lingering - memorizing every hollow and curve. When he finally drove into her she grasped him tightly, almost trying to pull him to become one with her in every way.

Jareth had to hold back completing what she was asking with her body unknowingly. She was his, had been since she was 15. He had been waiting for her to make her way back to him, but she had to come willingly. He could try every trick he knew to push her in the right direction, but he didn't. It was perhaps the only good thing to come out of this insane situation, it had brought her to him.

As he lay there in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he knew once all this was taken care of, there was going to be a lot of explanations and why she couldn't leave again.

But first he had to keep her safe and defeat his brother. He sighed.

* * *

**A/N - Boom! There is the twist. lol Did I turn anyone's mind to mush? haha I had trouble keeping it straight myself. There's more, gotta have the battle obviously. But all you readers who thought Cerin was the vampire and thought for sure last chapter you were right, Na na na. *sticks tongue out* ;)  
**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box.**

 


	23. Chapter 22 - Just a little spark that burns so bright

**"Never been enough, to be standing still**

**Always had a taste, for another thrill**   
**When I hit a wall, when I'm put to the test**   
**I always find it hard to ignore it**

**When I feel the heat I know I'm on my way**   
**Just a little spark that burns so bright**   
**I'll be on my feet til I reach the day**   
**I'll be searching, searching for the sound of light"**

**-** ****"Sound of Light" - Hanson** **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day Jareth sent Cerin to the High Court with a missive, to explain the situation and to seek their aid. Jareth refused to leave Sarah with how sneaky Kai was proving to be.

Before Cerin left, he helped Jareth weave an intricate spell on the Castle as well as Sarah's mind and dreams so Kai couldn't infiltrate anything.

Jareth had Sarah accompany him pretty much everywhere in the Castle except for the restroom, although baths were especially enjoyable. He cancelled all audiences with his subjects and refused any visitors until further notice. He would not take the chance of Kai somehow slipping by and also he didn't want his attention diverted.

In the interim of waiting on their reply and Cerin's return, Jareth spent a good amount of time working with Sarah to try to expand her budding magical abilities that had been cropping up when facing Kai. If she could control them and not rely on the hope they would emerge if she were in danger, he would rest at least a fraction easier. Without that or him by her side, she was almost completely helpless against Kai's power.

They were in the Escher room and Jareth was quite unsuccessful in getting her to manifest her powers.

Sarah was very irritated, no matter how hard she tried.

"Sarah, Precious. Magic is really very simple. All you have to do is want something and then let yourself have it!"**

She huffed out a breath, "Well I _want_ to conjure my powers and I definitely ain't blocking myself from having it, so what is the problem?"

Jareth quirked his lips, then produced a crystal. He rolled it around his gloved hands, his mismatched eyes watching images only known to him in it.  
When he didn't respond and continued to ignore her after her saying his name a few times, she felt her temper rise.

"Hey Mr. Glittery Pants, are you watching porn on there or something?"

Without looking up, he replied, "Possibly."

_Ok, what was going on? Jareth was never outright disrespectful. She tried to keep her temper in check, but what the actual fuck?_

The longer they stood there in silence, him acting like she wasn't in the room, the more the fire in her rose. Until finally it exploded in a shower of sparks from her fingertips, which he threw the crystal ball in a cloud of glitter, deflecting it.

His smooth laugh sounded through the sparkly air between them, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" She waved at the specks of annoyance, trying to glare at him.

"Your abilities manifest when your emotions are running high. Up until now, when you were in danger and irate. You can't force them. But we need to take that knowledge and make it flow from you at will, not unchecked."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well then, what do you propose? This is so out of my element."

He strode the few steps, closing the distance between them and slowly circled around. He stopped behind her and leaned in. "We need to figure out what you feel right before it manifests," he whispered in her ear, causing shivers to travel up and down her spine by his nearness and his breath.

"I..I..don't know," she barely got out as he started kissing down her neck.

She felt more than heard his laugh, his teeth nipping his only reply.

She had relaxed against him, giving him as much access as possible.

"Concentrate on how you feel Precious," he mumbled as he licked her ear after he made his way back up.

His arms had encircled her waist and she could feel his desire for her against her butt. She felt her body starting to ready itself for him.

His gloved hand had traveled up to her covered breast, tweaking her nipple through the material.

She tried to turn around in his embrace, but he stopped her with gentle pressure. "Tsk tsk love, so impatient."

Her breath hitched with annoyance. The more he stoked the fire, the brighter she burned for him. She needed his bare skin and standing still while he teased her was going to make her combust.

She imagined stripping him of those damned gloves first, twining his fingers with hers. Then onto removing that pesky shirt that was always bewitching her with glimpses of his chest. She'd return the favor on his nipples, making him squirm as he begged for more.

As she lost herself inside the fantasy, she felt a warm sensation starting at the tips of her toes and making its way up, stopping before it reached her fingertips as Jareth abruptly ceased his attentions.

"Wha..?" she gasped.

"I was concentrating on your reactions, to see where it starts."

"What starts?" she was getting irritated with his mood swings.

"Your magic, Precious."

She whirled around,"You mean you got me all in the mood for MAGIC?!" She was going to kill him. Sparks started to fly from her fingers.

He grabbed her in between one breath and the next, locking her arms next to her sides. "Calm love, feel it."

"I'll give you calm!" she struggled to no avail.

He wasn't phased,"Feel the roll of magic, envision shaping it to your will. It is yours, it must respond to you."

She struggled for a moment more, then his words sunk in. She stilled and concentrated inward. There seemed to be a glowing ember pulsing. She attempted to pull on it, but it resisted. Until Jareth leaned down and captured her lips with his. As the desire grew and her emotions spun out of control, the ember flared brighter.

She tried to bend it, but it danced in defiance.

Jareth broke the kiss,"Good start Sweetling."

"But I didn't do anything," she was still trying to focus, but the moment was lost.

He tilted her chin up to look into his eyes, "No one gets it right on their first try. Not to mention, most Fae start from very young. You are at a disadvantage."

"Yeah no shit. I'm not Fae and I'm 30," she rolled her eyes and tried to break away from him.

He let her go and watched as she paced.

She had to work off this energy. She was losing control, no thanks to him. She was worked up between her libido, anger, and frustration. Using the tangle of emotions, she reached down to where she had felt the magic well within her. She woke it from its sleep and felt her fingers warm, but no sparks. She was facing away from Jareth so she smiled with satisfaction. Not slowing her pace, she made her way back to him. The last second before she turned to once again walk away from him, she directed the energy from her fingertips to his crotch. Not enough to harm, she hoped, but to give him a jolt.

His face had remained placid while she paced, until then. He was unable to keep his composure and glared at her.

She laughed and smiled evilly. "Serves you right."

He had cupped his hands and a soft glow emanated from them around the delicate area. Once he was satisfied he was healed and nothing permanently damaged, he growled, "For what?"

"For getting me all hot and bothered, then not following through you ass."

He stalked towards her, "You do realize willfully attacking the King can result in death?"

"Take your own advice and calm down _Your Majesty_ ," she wiggled her fingers, purposely showering sparks.

Jareth was not truly angry, in fact he was proud of how quickly she managed to get a reign on her magic. She would still need practice, but she seemed well on her way. He was a bit annoyed, however, as if she hadn't been able to control it he could've been truly harmed. He had yet to produce an heir, so that would have been a very bad situation. He wasn't lying, as Fae couldn't, that she could go up for punishment by the High Court if something serious has happened.

However he could see she was not in the frame of mind to take his warning seriously, so he would have to wait to enforce the gravity of the repercussions for such actions.

For the moment he decided to finish what he started earlier. He grabbed her around the waist and lowered his lips to hers again. She pushed against him, but was quickly kissed into submission.

When he let them both come up for air, she breathed,"So help me Jareth, if you intend on stopping again, I'm going to zap your fairy ass."

He chuckled,"You are aware that is a threat to the Crown?"

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" she countered.

"I think punishment is in order," his hands traveled down to her bottom and brought her flush against him.

"Oh.." she half moaned.

"Are you agreeable to my instrument of punishment then?"

He didn't let her reply, transporting them to his bed and discarding with their clothes in the process.

Sarah had no complaints with the penalty she paid over and over for the rest of the day, as well as into far into the night.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah...the characters just haven't been speaking to me. They piped up briefly once I kicked Jareth in his sparkly butt, so enjoy!  
**

****Shout out to the movie Halloweentown. I borrowed the quote. lol**


	24. Chapter 23 - There are lies by the creatures that I'm creeping in my mind

**"Paralyzed by the creatures that are creeping in my mind**   
**And I won't hide 'cause I know they're gonna find me every time**   
**Black out the sun, I've come undone, my thoughts are racing**   
**They're out for blood, can't get enough, can't get enough"**

**-"Nowhere To Run" - From Ashes To New**

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later Jareth and Sarah were in the library, where he was giving her a bit of a history lesson on his kind. Though with her inclination to want to read, she would glance down to a book and then get lost in it, tuning him out. He found it endearing but irritating that she could just tune out the King of the Goblins. Which she would in turn just tsk at his cockiness. She had quickly learned how to win their spats. He was a very sexual creature and it didn't take much to avert his attention.

Jareth on the other hand knew he was being tricked into surrender, as a Fae he was a master in this particular art. So he let her believe she won their little rounds. In doing so, he was the real victor.

Cerin strode into the library that day with a grave look on his face. Jareth immediately stood up, demanding earnestly, "Well?"  
Cerin shook his head, "The High Court refuses to aid in this.."

Before he could get anymore out Jareth exploded, "What?! Why ever not?!"

Sarah came up next to Jareth and slid her arm around his waist, him doing the same to her. She stayed silent, letting him know she was there for him.

"They feel this should be something that you as the future High King can handle on your own. If you can not, then you do not deserve to ascend. They said to think of this as a test of your worthiness." Cerin looked defeated as he paused, then continued," I truly tried to appeal their declaration, but they refuse to be moved on the matter. It is final."

Jareth was fuming, his hand tightening around Sarah's waist. Then he released it and started pacing. "I can not do this alone. This does not make sense. Even the High Court demands aid when they are in peril." He stilled and looked at both of them, "I must go myself it seems. This is not how things are done. If I would take this challenge and fail, they would have no one to rule. The Labyrinth chose me, It does not like to be thwarted with Its Sovereign. Who knows how It would react?"

He walked over to Sarah, taking her hands in his gloved ones, "Precious, I will have to leave you in the care of Cerin. I can not risk bringing you with me. Kai has proven he can snatch you in travel and I can not be sure you would be unscathed there. I will put more protections on the castle for my absence but you must stay within. Not even the Labyrinth is safe right now. I shall depart in the morning." She nodded.

"I shall protect her with my life, Brother," Cerin replied.

* * *

Jareth spent the rest of the day securing the castle and then wandering the Labyrinth. He pressed a hand to a stone wall, "My friend and ally, I must leave in the morning for the High Court. Great evil threatens your King as well as your future Queen, not to mention our very Kingdom. Protect Sarah to the extent of your abilities."

The wall thrummed with energy in response. Jareth was satisfied he had done as much as he could to account for while he was gone. He spent the evening eating dinner with Cerin and Sarah. Then he and Sarah retired to what had become their room, as she spent more time in his than hers as of late.

They slowly relieved each other of their garments and he worshiped her body with his eyes, then hands and tongue. Finally driving into her depths over and over until they fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

He rose early as the sun was just making its ascent into the sky. After he had dressed, he leaned down to kiss his sleeping beauty. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached up for him. "Come to bed for just a little bit, stay with me just a little longer."

He smiled and shook his head, causing his always artfully tousled hair to brush his shoulders with the movement. "I can't, my Love. Every minute passed is another minute you are in danger, as well as my Kingdom. Be mindful of your surroundings and continue practicing your magic until my return."

She nodded, bit reached up again pulling his head down for a goodbye kiss. He almost gave into her request and joined her back in bed as the meeting of their lips became heated. It took all of his willpower to disentangle himself from her arms.

He walked to the window, but turned around before he changed into his animal counterpart. "I love you, Precious. You are my heart."

Before she could recover from the shock and reply, he had transformed into the Owl and flew out of the window.

She finally whispered, " I love you too." Even though he was no longer near enough to hear it.

* * *

Sarah fell back asleep, dreaming of her lover's caresses until she woke with the covers tangled around her and the rest was kicked off the bed. She sighed in frustration, already feeling the Goblin King's absence. It was almost physical. She shook her head, now she was being dramatic and imagining things.

She made herself get out of bed and take a long bath. After dressing, she glanced out the window. The sun was a quarter way through its ascent for the day as she called Dot for breakfast.

Dot arrived as usual, with an array of pastries and a special kind of non-alcoholic juice that was made in the Underground that Sarah had become very partial to. So much that it had become part of her normal morning routine.

She was on her way to the Escher room to practice her magic, when she heard male voices coming from the throne room. These were not goblin voices, she had learned to tell the difference.

She slowly snuck closer to the slightly cracked open door and peeked in. What she saw made her almost gasp, she swallowed it to stifle the noise.

Cerin was talking to Kai, both of them laughing as they conversed.

The goblins had scattered, feathers lazily floating down the only sign of their hasty departure.

She strained to listen to what the twins were discussing, but right as she started to make out Cerin saying how easy it was to get Jareth to leave, Kai cocked his dark head and then held up a hand. "Brother, we have company."

Cerin's eyes narrowed at Kai's statement as he looked in the direction he indicated.

"Come dear Sarah, you wouldn't want to miss the fun," Kai's voice became hypnotizing and she felt her feet once again moving without her will towards danger.

Cerin laughed in delight as she appeared in the doorway.

 _'Shit, I am in deep trouble,'_ she thought to herself. Then since she couldn't seem to make her suddenly frozen lips move, she screamed in her mind, _'JARETH!'_

* * *

**A/N - My muse has taken an extended vacation. He popped in for a quick visit (yes it's a he, makes things so much more pleasant when he drops by hehe), but I don't know how long he intends to stay. I have been ruminating for a long time how to continue and am starting to hopefully flesh out how to keep going.**

**As always please leave a contribution in the little box!**


	25. Chapter 24 - Are you trapped in your emotions?

**"Do you question your devotion?**   
**Are you trapped in your emotions?**   
**Is there a way out to see what's really right in front of me?**   
**Should I let him learn? Let him burn? Let him burn!**

**This congregation of confrontation**   
**Surroundings don't define you**   
**Upon the fire, it's burning higher**   
**Only actions can speak the truth"**

**-** ****"Let Him Burn" - The Relentless from American Satan soundtrack** **

 

* * *

 

Once she stepped into the room she saw Kai sprawled on Jareth's throne, which made her furious.

Cerin was grinning at her situation while standing on the steps leading up to the throne, as though he had just risen from a sitting position. She walked like a zombie to stand in front of them, her limbs not responding to her brain's signals to run.

A small seed of anger had been planted inside and her magic pulsed a response. However, she still didn't have full control and was still learning. So as she struggled to pull it forward like Jareth had taught her, Kai made his way down the steps to circle her.

"You do always seem to find yourself in dangerous situations little mouse," he drawled as he traced a finger down her arm.

_She would've gladly pointed out that he was the one putting her in these fucking situations!_

She shivered internally at the unwanted touch. But at the same time she welcomed these advances. The more he did, the more it fueled the fire within. So she tamped down the revulsion as he walked behind her frozen form and leaned down so she could feel his breath on her neck. She couldn't even tense in preparation of whatever he was planning. She kept focusing on the ember of magic that was growing brighter.

Cerin had come to stand a few steps from her, watching his brother with an indifferent expression, as he played with her. That helped fuel her rage, someone she thought was her ally and friend was really in league with the damn enemy. Ugh!

None of this could she show outwardly, so down it all went into the flame growing hotter and brighter in her mind's eye. ' _Come on...come on...'_ she coaxed it. _Grow!_ She huffed internally. She needed more practice, she needed to be able to take care of herself against these imbeciles. She was a grown woman for fuck's sake! _Yeah Sarah, against magical creatures that can do worse than just murder you! They can drain your magic, make you cease to exist altogether!_

She couldn't even draw in a deep breath, even that was regulated by the vampire fae's paralysis. Sarah was a very controlled person, she didn't like things out of her hands. This was making her want to explode.

"Awe the little mouse is mad that she has to obey her Superior's commands," Kai taunted, which also brought her back to the realization he could read her mind - partially anyways. She knew he wasn't getting all of it otherwise he would have tried to siphon her magic already. Jareth had erected a barrier of his own in her mind on top of working on protecting her thoughts herself.

She smiled within at this knowledge, he wasn't all powerful like he thought. Jareth was stronger and she would be stronger than this thorn in her side.

Kai had been taunting her as she was deep in thought, "...so helpless isn't she Brother?"

Cerin nodded in affirmative, "Yes Brother, she is subject to your whims. So what will you do with the bothersome wench? Still dispose of her as was your last plan?"

Kai stopped his near constant pacing, she had noticed he couldn't stay still very long. He became lost in thought for a moment. "Yes..." he drawled shortly after, his thin finger tapping his lips. "She is too much of a risk to keep alive much longer. She has this annoying habit of escaping and causing me more trouble than she's worth. I believe I shall drain her of her blood and whatever magic she has. That will most likely alert Jareth and then I can kill him with his own Labyrinth." He grinned, maniacally at Cerin then Sarah.

"Excellent plan Brother. I do think it is for the best as well. She can't continue meddling in your plans."

Kai nodded regally, "Exactly." He had made his way back up to the throne while he made his speech and sat down once again with that word. The twins started plotting out how to get rid of Jareth with the Labyrinth and acted liked Sarah wasn't there.

The ember had grown and was now licking at her insides to be let go. If only she could control it and let it free. Ugh!

 _"Sarah, Precious. Magic is really very simple. All you have to do is want something and then let yourself have it!"_ A voice from the recent past echoed in her mind.

 _Want..want.._ she took a metaphoric deep breath while her chest continued to rise and fall normally. She tried to relax and let it flow like a dam bursting open.

Nothing.

_Argh!_

Wait a minute. A dam is water, water puts the fire out. That's not what she wanted. She needed fire, bright flames consuming the evil in front of her. Forest fires igniting the dry kindling, engulfing the pestilence before her.

Her magic fed on her emotions, that is what fanned the blaze. She wondered if it could feed on emotions of others, but cause harm as it went. Kai was already in her mind, what if she could somehow turn that against him?

She tentatively felt around Jareth's magic barrier in her mind, finding where she might be able to slip through undetected.

_Here goes nothing._

The second she eased through she felt the infection that was Kai. It was like a venom seeping into her. She almost jerked back in surprise, but stopped with extreme force of will as she didn't want to alert him that something was going on. He and Cerin were still ignoring her and laughing about something probably sick to do to Jareth.

She pushed the flame into his mind, envisioning it catching like the end of a firework and forging a path into his emotions.

She felt it, the second it actually worked. If she could've jumped with glee, she may just have done so.

It blazed bright in her mind's eye, scorching as it went off.

Kai stopped in mid sentence, sensing something was very wrong. He stood up from the throne and stumbled down the steps, holding his head though he didn't know why. Cerin rushed after him and hauled him up as he almost collapsed to the ground. "Kai? Kai? What's going on? Is it Jareth?"

"I..I.. don't know," he dropped to his knees despite Cerin's grip in his shadowed cape. Now holding both hands in his head he howled in pain. It felt like he was being burned alive from the inside out. As though his emotions were being used as kindling for some unseen fire. "This doesn't feel like Jareth," he moaned.

Cerin had knelt down by his brother, helpless to do anything to aid with the faceless enemy.

Sarah felt it the moment her magic had fed enough to break the paralysis spell. It was like she was a puppet cut from her strings, except she was able to catch herself on stiff legs, her knees locked.

She finally took the deep breath she had been visualizing. Then she let it out with three words. "BURN BABY BURN!"

Kai and Cerin looked up in shock for a split second and then Kai was writhing on the stone floor. "What in the hell are you doing to me?!"

Cerin knelt in place like a statue. Not sure what Sarah could possibly be doing to Kai and how to stop her when she didn't seem to be doing anything.

Sarah smiled her own evil smile, relieved at being free and back in control. She felt strong and able to possess her magic fully for the first time. Of course it was fire! She was a passionate woman, her flame burned bright. Not water that doused it all out. Though water had its time and place, but that was not now.

Kai had rolled into the pit and there was no more sound. She kept an eye on Cerin and edged near it to see Kai motionless.

She had done it?

She had done it!

She put her hands on her hips, "Wow you really aren't that powerful at all if a mere mortal can defeat you vampire boy." She grinned.

A cold hand grabbed the back of her neck painfully. "That's what you think little mouse."

* * *

**A/N - You guys got a little more than I planned. I was gonna end this chapter with Burn Baby Burn, but I like this place much better. muhahaha**


	26. Chapter 25 - Break the skin, spread like poison

**"Break the skin, spread like poison**  
**Dying slow when we all attack**  
**How it feels to be the broken**  
**You took a piece now I'm biting back**

 **Enemies clawing at my eyes**  
**I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive"**

 **-** ****"Back from the Dead" - Skillet** **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The cold hand seemed to spread ice from the back of her neck down her spine, causing her body to once again not be hers to control.

She could also feel him seeping into her mind, searching for her secrets. She could only move her eyes, which she rolled up to see Kai in her peripheral vision.

He laughed smugly, "You must be so perplexed as to what just happened." Then his amused smile dropped as he released her neck and stepped into her line of sight. His dark pits of eyes were narrowed in anger. "DID YOU REALLY THINK A PUNY MORTAL GIRL SUCH AS YOURSELF COULD DEFEAT ME?! MY POWERS ARE UNMATCHED!" He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet. In a slightly lower voice, he continued, "You have proven yourself to be more than I expected and while you could never defeat me, my plan requires my complete attention. So nothing personal my dear, but it is time to drain you and get on with killing my brother." He opened his mouth where his fangs were already extended and drove them swiftly into her neck. He took no care in making it painless and while the rest of her body was frozen, her neck was on fire.

She was heartily sick of this same scenario replaying between her and him. Thankfully he was still locked out of most of her mind. Now that she understood better how her magic worked, she pulled on it. While he was choking her and her body gasped for air, while he was stealing her blood, she shut it out and reached deep within. It wasn't a flame she found, but a raging inferno. She added the fire from her neck and instead of letting it sneak into Kai's mind, she launched it like one would from a catapult. She pictured a double attack - the assault on his mind and also willing her magic to infuse her blood and burn him from the inside out. Let the essence of life be his death.

Kai released her instantly as he staggered back and dropped to his knees in front of her. Her body was her own again. This time she didn't give him a chance to recover. He had shown he had endless tricks up his sleeve and she wasn't going to continue this song and dance. He might get lucky eventually and end her life.

She felt the warmth of her magic in her fingertips. She walked the few steps to him and around behind him. Then grabbed the back of _his_ neck and poured her will into him. He dropped limp to the stone floor, writhing. She followed him down, keeping skin to skin contact. She envisioned her magic igniting his blood, poisoning his mind, making him powerless.

She kept her eyes steady on him and she refused to let up. She would not repeat her mistake earlier.

Kai fell still after awhile, curled up into the fetal position.

She kept her hand on his neck, but glanced up and around the throne room, finding it empty. It seem Cerin was a coward as he was nowhere to be found. He must have fled when he realized Sarah had power enough to take down his brother and ally.

"I would run too," she mumbled, "Jareth is going to be furious when he finds out Cerin has been a spy for Kai all this time." She finally let go of Kai's neck and stood up.

She sighed, "That's gonna break Jareth's heart I bet."

Keeping one eye on her enemy, she climbed the steps to the throne and sat down. She just had to, she grinned. It was a heady feeling for sure. She also found when she reached to feel the punctures on her neck, that they were gone. Using her magic must have triggered her skin to heal. She would have to delve deeper into that realization later.

She leaned to the side throwing a leg across the opposite arm like she had seen Jareth do so many times in her stay there. She stared down at the being who had caused her so much pain, who had turned her world upside down in a bad way. He was silent and still, not so much as a twitch.

Had she killed him?

If she did, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She had never ended anyone's existence, minus the occasional bug.

Strangely all she could feel was relief. She had no regrets. He had put a spell on her mind causing her to forget Jareth and all of her friends. He had tried to kill her so many times she had lost count now. She felt no remorse from being the hand that dealt the killing strike.

She had been jiggling her foot over the side of the curved throne arm as she was contemplating her first and hopefully last kill. All the while her eyes never left the figure on the floor.

She wasn't aware how long she had been lounging on her lover's throne, but all of a sudden a barn owl flew into the room through the oval window to the left of her. She blinked and Jareth stood before her in his full battle armor, cape moving in an invisible wind. She smirked as he took in the situation - her on his throne and his enemy laying with no movement.

He raised a sculpted eyebrow, "My my, precious thing, it seems you have been very busy."

She stayed in her position, not budging as she looked down to him,"Oh Goblin King, you really have no idea." She quirked her lips.

He regarded her with amusement and curiosity, "You shall have to fill me in shortly." Then he slowly made a circle around Kai's body.

He bent down and studied his brother's face. A deep breath gusted from his chest through his thin lips.

He reached with two fingers to Kai's neck and pressed to see if there was any detection of a heart beat. As he did so Kai's hand flew up, with long nails that he had not been equipped with before, extended to strike.

With his vampire reflexes he was able to swipe at Jareth's cheek, drawing blood. Then before Jareth or Sarah could react, he disappeared from Jareth's grasp to make his escape from the Castle for the time being. He knew when to draw back, he was smart enough not to risk his life when odds were against him. He licked the blood from his fingertips where it had dripped from his sharp nails, savoring the small battle victory. It was a step in the right direction.

* * *

While Kai was fleeing, Sarah realized what had happened and her feet seemed to grow wings as she ran to Jareth's side.

She fell to her knees beside him, where he held his hand to his cheek. His black gloves absorbing the blood still seeping out of the wound inflicted.

"Jareth! Jareth! Are you ok?" Sarah was frantic.

"I am fine my love, it was just a scratch," he smiled around his hand.

"If it's just a scratch, then why is it still bleeding where I can see it running down your chin now?!" She was trying to pull his hand away from his face so she could inspect it.

He frowned, "I am not sure." Then he moved his hand away.

She gently touched his face around the three long lines, seeping blood at a steady pace.

Jareth produced a crystal ball and let her examine his cheek for a minute, then said, "Regardless Precious, this will heal it." He held it up to his face above the wounds and let it pop, showering a glitter-like substance.

Once that all disappeared, Sarah stared with horror. She grabbed his arm in a tight grip, "It's still there and it seems to be bleeding faster!"

He took off the soiled glove and reached up to touch it. It was indeed as she said. He could feel it start to drip down his neck from his chin. This was not a good sign. He should have healed a simple scratch easily.

Sarah's eyes met Jareth's and she read the realization. If they couldn't get the wounds closed, he would bleed to death eventually.

* * *

As this situation was occurring, Kai had come to an alarming conclusion. He couldn't leave the castle. There was an incredibly magical barrier blocking him.

He would have to hide until he found a way to escape. It shouldn't take long, but he could possibly be in danger if he was caught. The girl had more power than he could have ever estimated. When he realized after the second time she had managed to penetrate his body with her magic and he didn't know how to make it stop, he faked death. Once she had been assured she had won, she took most of her concentration off of him. Along with it, she pulled back her magic.

He could tell she didn't have full control, but that could be even more dangerous. She could try to subdue him and actually kill him without that being her intent.

So he played dead, like a pathetic dog. Consoling himself that this was temporary.

Once Jareth came back, he bided his time until the Goblin King knelt by him. He figured that was going to be his best chance to escape. He knew with his brother home it wouldn't take long for him to discover he wasn't actually dead. He wasn't ready for that confrontation. He had planned to bring in his vampire clan to aid in his victory and ascent to the Goblin Throne.

He didn't even have his twin as back up. The idiot had fled like the coward he was.

This day did not go as planned. The girl should be dead, him the possessor of her magic. Jareth should be dead and he should be wearing the crown.

While all these thoughts ran through his head, he was methodically sourcing out a place to lay low in the castle.

* * *

Jareth had come to his feet, growing increasingly alarmed at the amount of blood soaking down his neck into his shirt under the armor.  
He knew Kai was still in the castle, the spell he had put up before he left would make sure of that. He closed his eyes and searched until he located his presence.

"Cerin!" he called. Immediately Cerin appeared in front of him, causing a gasp from Sarah.

"Jareth! He is in league with Kai! He has been tricking you!" She blurted.

He smiled through the blood, "He was tricking Kai, not me Precious. We couldn't tell you as we suspected Kai could read at least some of your thoughts. We couldn't take the chance. We needed him to feel safe and come out of his hiding place. We needed him in the castle where the spell Cerin and I placed would trap him." He lifted his clean gloved hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I wasn't truly gone. When Cerin came back, he brought the High Court and their guards with him. They have been waiting outside of the Labyrinth. I went to meet with them and they assisted in strengthening the spell to keep Kai in. Cerin was here as a distraction. If you were truly in any danger Cerin would have gotten you out. Now, I have located him in the castle and we are going to take care of him." After this explanation, he turned back to Cerin,"Come with me, we are going to capture this wayward brother of ours once and for all." Cerin nodded his head.

Before Sarah could react to the influx of information, both Fae disappeared.

She sat on the steps to the throne for a moment, then stood back up. "He thinks can leave me out? Cerin may have been there but I still have my own power that weakened Kai, damn it!" She closed her eyes and felt for Jareth. They had formed an increasingly stronger connection as time had went on and the closer they had become. She had realized one day if she really focused, she could find him if he was in the castle or Labyrinth. After a moment she located him and ran as fast as she could. He was in one of the unused rooms that were normally locked in a part of the castle that the servants didn't venture into even to clean. Predictable much?

If her magic could allow her to transport, she hadn't gotten to that yet. So mortal ways it was.

When she came upon them, Jareth and Cerin had Kai backed into a corner. However they didn't seem to be able to reach him, like there was a barrier.

She peeked through the cracked door, not wanting to just rush in and make them lose their concentration.

She felt with her mind, sending her magic to see what was stopping them.

There was indeed some type of invisible wall, reeking of Kai's evil.

She started working on trying to break it. While she did so, she listened to their conversation.

"I must say brother, you found me much quicker than I anticipated," Kai was saying.

"It is MY castle _brother_ , I can feel every living creature in my realm."

Kai cackled, "Perhaps in your castle, but not the Labyrinth. I hid for years right under your nose, a subject of your kingdom."

Before Jareth could reply, Kai continued, "By the way, Oh Mighty Goblin King, how are the scratches? I see they are still bleeding. Much quicker than when I gave them to you. I will fathom a guess that you tried to heal it?"

Jareth just stared at him warily, Cerin dividing his attention between the two.

The vampire fae continued,"That is a lovely concoction of my own making. I am able to inject my blood, infused with my magic, into wounds when I will it so. The injection is a poison that bleeds the more you try to heal it. What it is doing is bleeding the immortality from your veins. You won't die from it, brother. You will become mortal and then I can kill you almost embarrassingly easily."

"Perhaps I shall just have Cerin and the High Court finish you then, hmm? I have an army awaiting my command and I am not speaking of the goblins."

"If you choose that route, I still win. You will be mortal and will die a mortal death in a few paltry years. Not to mention the little detail that killing a fae is a world away from knowing how to kill a vampire. There is a reason the vampires keep to their own kingdom mostly. Many dangerous secrets." He was enjoying the situation, Sarah could tell.

Once again, he continued without waiting for a reply, "Oh, one other measly little factor. There is only one antidote brother and if you kill me, you will have no chance of reversing the effects of the poison."

Jareth turn his attention to Cerin while he kept a handkerchief to his cheek. Cerin was in as much shock himself. He had never heard of such a thing.

"Tick tock.." Kai snickered, "tick tock.."

* * *

**A/N - I am so excited to get this out! It is over twice as long as most of my chapters and so much has come to light in it! I have more planned, never fear. Far from the end. More twists and turns, just like the Labyrinth. Where you think there was a dead end, there are two guards with a life altering choice to make. Hehe**

**Also the whole poison idea came from the song the chapter title is taken from. So thanks Skillet! lol**

 

**A contribution in the little box would be ever so appreciated. ;)**


	27. Chapter 26 - Darkness can show you the light

**"Don't be afraid, don't turn away**  
**You're the one who can redefine it**  
**Don't let hope become a memory**  
**Let the shadow permeate your mind and**  
**Reveal the thoughts that were tucked away**  
**So that the door can be opened again**  
**Within your darkest memories**  
**Lies the answer if you dare to find it**  
**Don't let hope become a memory**

 **When you think all is forsaken,**  
**Listen to me now**  
**Hope's not forsaken**  
**You need never feel broken again**  
**Sometimes darkness can show you the light"**

**\- "The Light" - Disturbed**

 

* * *

After a brief moment of shock, Jareth called who Sarah assumed was the High King. She studied him as they conversed. A few guards standing closely behind him.

He was tall and regal. His auburn hair was well past his shoulders, but not layered like the Goblin King's. He wore white breeches, that definitely did almost as little to hide as Jareth's did, which were tucked into heeled white boots. A white undershirt with an over armor of gold and red. He wore no crown, but just by being near him made you aware you were in the presence of very high royalty. She couldn't tell his eye color or how old he looked, since he was turned half away from her position by the door.

She could admit he was quite handsome by the side of his face facing towards her. But where Jareth gave off a balanced aura of masculine and feminine, this King definitely was more feminine. Who knew though? It seemed Fae males were definitely not the same as Above, who would make sure everyone was aware of their "masculinity". Fae males were graceful, and while they weren't any less subtle about it, they definitely had a more preferable approach.

 _'Well mostly'_ , she added to that thought with an amused smile. They had a way of making their power known and what they would be willing to do if necessary. They were like feral animals, barely leashed. They could easily break from their caged civility.

While she was examining the two males and pondering their behaviors, they continued to discuss what to do with Kai - who was leaning against the stone wall, smirking, safe behind his barrier.

Sarah rolled her eyes. No matter the species, males were ridiculous. All this talking, acting like this was such a macho decision and sort of butting heads. The High King always getting his way and the Goblin King doing the same. They interacted very little with each other, too much alike from what she could see.  
She turned her attention away from the attractive fae and narrowed her eyes at Kai behind the magical wall. She had broken through his shields before, she could do it again, couldn't she?

In the beginning she was able to wiggle into his mind and now she had gotten a better handle on her magic, so she should be able to help.  
She closed her eyes and reached out to the invisible toxin. It wasn't hard to miss even with no sight, it permeated the air and contaminated everything in the vicinity. She could almost see it in her mind.

She used her growing abilities to slowly feel around it mentally, searching for an opening like she did before when he had her paralyzed.

Her forehead scrunched in frustration as it seemed he had enforced it in something similar to steel, in theory.

Steel..fire can weaken steel..make it pliable like a blacksmith does. Hmm..

So if she would throw of blast of her fiery magic at it, could she possibility bend it in enough to create an opening?

She liked the theory, but she was still a beginner in the ways of magic and wasn't sure how much she would have to throw at it. She didn't want to unintentionally drain herself.

She released the breath she had unknowingly been holding and opened her eyes, concentrating on her lover now.

If only there was a way to contact Jareth without Kai knowing she was there. She could locate him in the castle if she concentrated, could she find a path to his mind with him mere feet away? She had gotten into the vampire fae's mind, why not someone she was intimately connected with? He had spoken to her mind to mind before, so he would know it was her. He most likely wouldn't have shields up to her like he would an enemy or even other Fae in general, she hoped.

She closed her eyes again, breathed in, and searched for a path to Jareth.

There was nothingness, she had no direction of where to go. She was lost in space and time.

_I want it, let myself have it._

In. Out. In. Out.

She blanked out her mind, tried to just exist, not think. At first it didn't work, it was incredibly hard not to have some sort of thoughts. By concentrating on not thinking, she was defeating her purpose because she was still focusing on _something._

She leaned against the cool stone wall and slid down until she was sitting, then relaxed her body into almost jelly and focused on breathing in and out. She had never done meditation and was profusely wishing now that she had. All she could do was let her magic wander and try to keep her mind blank.

What seemed like an eternity later she finally saw pathways in her mind, stretching as far as she could sense. It was quite disconcerting to see, yet not. They spread before her as if she had her eyes open, too many to count.

She tried following one and ended up crashing into a brick wall, so to speak. Mentally picking herself up, she tried again. Once again something just as hard met her attempts. She learned to inch along, so the impact wasn't as jarring.

This was getting her nowhere though. She could still hear male voices in the room behind her, so time couldn't have gone by much.

She needed to find Jareth and hope he wasn't another concrete wall.

She stopped picking random paths and concentrated on the Goblin King himself. His arrogance, his quick witted retorts and jokes, his lithe muscular form, his thin lips, his mismatched eyes, how he felt inside of her - no one had ever made her feel more complete. How she was in love with him, to her teenage self's screaming denial.

Her lips lifted in a soft smile at that.

His softness for her, his caring and compassion, his patience teaching her magic. His regal side she only saw when he was conversing with his subjects or visiting fae of other courts and kingdoms.

The more she focused on him, the less paths stayed. They disappeared as she narrowed down her search, until one was left for her to traverse.

She tentatively reached out along it, making her way little by little. Bracing herself to meet a dead end.

She came to an exact replica of the Labyrinth gates, which gave way for her with no trouble. Then she was met with the same long corridor, which she sped down the left.

It was just like her previous journey, there was the worm. He advised, _"Never go that way."_ But in her heightened state, she understood why. In reality it would lead her straight to the castle. Here, it lead her straight to the heart of the Labyrinth - Jareth's heart.

No hindrance now. She was down the passageway quickly. The further she got, the more like her Goblin King it felt. It wrapped her in a welcoming blanket of rightness. THIS was the place she always belonged.

Kai almost cost her that with his mind games and taking away her memories. She felt the anger start to rise, but she pushed it back down. Not now. Not yet. Soon.

She knew what she was seeing in her mind was just images for her to make sense of where she was, from what she knew.

She was now in the Escher Room, emerging into it from a hidden door.

She didn't have time for this, she couldn't find him in this maze of stairs twisting every which way. So she did what she had done the last time in her just as desperate attempt to reach Toby, she jumped.

 

* * *

**A/N - I'm back, back again. Voices' back, tell a friend. Haha.**

**No I didn't abandon this. Never fear, it will someday be complete.**  
**In the mean time, here is a chapter for your thoughts. Or a chapter full of thoughts. Guess it's both! :P**


	28. Chapter 27 - Is this the point of no return?

 

 

 

**"I feel the darkness creeping into my heart**  
**I see the traces of my past like footsteps in the sand**  
**I don't know why I'm here and I don't know my destination**

**Is this the point of no return?**  
**Is there no way back?**  
**I am stranded here alone"**

**\- "Like A Shadow" - Blutengel**

 

* * *

Sarah floated down just as before, but this time in total darkness. The imagery that had been conjured, had disappeared.

She knew she was not physically there, at least she didn't think so. Never knew how the Underground worked, after all.

She most likely could open her eyes to the light inside the castle. She was afraid if she did, the progress she had made and the time wasted, would be for nothing.

She tried using her magic to spark some light, but the second she got a flicker going, the darkness swallowed it up. It was absolute. She wondered if this was what outer space was like and what the astronauts experienced. One could easily get lost in the nothingness, disoriented.

She shook her head out of that line of thought and got up. She tried walking but while it felt like there was ground under her feet, it felt like she was getting nowhere. It was disconcerting wanting to open her eyes to rid herself of the darkness and to see where she was going.

She finally stopped, more than frustrated. "JARETH!" She was taking a gamble he would hear her and not something else far less friendly.

The Goblin King's name seemed to be whisked from her lips into the darkness, like it was sent somewhere the second she dared to give sound to it.

She waited for a couple moments and when nothing happened, she yelled it again, "Jareth!"

Once again it was swept from her lips into the void surrounding her. She huffed, "This is ridiculous. " Then she started walking, not sure if it was the wisest idea, but she couldn't just stay in one spot hoping everything would fall into place.

All of a sudden a blinding light assaulted her darkness induced blindness and she now saw white spots popping. She collapsed where she had stopped, the light seeming to seep into her head and scramble her thoughts.

 

* * *

While Sarah was fumbling around in the blackness, Jareth was trying to calculate what magical ability and strategy was needed to get to Kai. The High King, who was quite insulted that he couldn't even reach the vampire with all his skills, had uncharacteristically gone silent. They both stared at Kai past the invisible barrier, contemplating what to do. Each King, at unease with the fact even with all their powers they were held back by an enemy. It was not a situation they were used to being in, not very often anyway.

After several moments, Jareth felt something in his barrier to his mind. Instead of a brick wall like most beings visualized, he had built nothingness. An empty void to confuse the being. He could make them go mad if he so chose or mentally bind them so in the physical world he could track and capture them.

The one currently in this space did not have malice or any emotion wishing harm on him that he could sense. Very peculiar, his brow furrowed.

The more he focused, the more familiar it became. Then he finally was able to hear his name being called in the blackness, which pinpointed who it was.

Sarah! How in the Underground did she find her way this far? He wasn't even aware she had the ability for telepathic communication.

He reached out to her, feeling the pathway to her mind, ' _Sarah Precious, what are you doing and how are you doing it?'_

_'Never mind the technicalities Jareth, I'll explain later. Right now I need to talk to you. I may have a way to get to Kai.'_

She sounded like she had reached the end of her patience. She must have been working on getting to him this way most of the time he had been in this room for her to sound so strained. She was truly a wonder, surprising him every day.

_'Where are you?'_

_'Outside of the room you're in.'_

_'Ok Love, I shall be out in a moment.'_

He drew away from the mental dimension and focused back on the physical. No one had noticed his little distraction, which was as it should be. Even the High King had no inkling of what had just transpired and of Sarah's abilities. Which Jareth took pride in considering the High King was his father. It didn't mean his father didn't pay attention to him as a son, on the contrary they did have a close relationship when he was a young boy. But he had worked hard to hone his skills as the youngest and wanting to exceed his brothers. The youngest had never become High King, so it was a shock to the Underground when mischievous little Jareth excelled past his brothers' abilities.

"Father, I must leave for a few moments. Can you, Cerin, and your guards stand watch until I return?"

The High King raised an eyebrow in question, "What could divide your attention from such a critical situation?"

Jareth didn't say it out loud as he didn't want Kai, who had been watching them quietly and no doubt studying them for weakness, to know. So he sent the answer through the familial link in his mind, ' _I may have a solution."_

His father waved his hand in dismissal and Jareth vanished from sight.

 

* * *

When he appeared next to Sarah, she was slumped against the corridor wall. He gathered her in his arms and transported to his private sitting room outside of his bedchamber. He let her sag against him with her on his lap. He took off his glove and touched his hand to her forehead, then he concentrated inwardly once again.

His thin lips turned into a frown. She couldn't find her way back. What was so important that she would attempt this without guidance? He was amazed she had even found her way to him. But coming back was a completely different scenario and she had not been trained in any of this. He reached out to her through the passageways of their minds.

_'Sarah, can you hear me?'_

_'Jareth? Is that you?' She sounded disoriented and weak._

_'Yes Precious.'_

_'I can't get out of here. I thought by opening my eyes I would come back, but my eyes won't open.'_

_'Unfortunately it is not as easy as that. But I will help you. I will create a path back. Just hang on my Love.'_

_His brow furrowed as he wove the internal way back. Doing so in another being's mind would be impossible except for the most powerful, which included him._

_Once it was completed he said, 'Do you see the beginning of a pathway Sarah?'_

_'N..No.'_

' _Just step forward, it should appear_.'

_'Ok.' There was a pause, then, 'I still can't see anything, it's all blackness.'_

_"Alright, hold on Precious. I will come to you then.'_

_He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He pulled back from the path he had created and drew into his side of the barrier. He flowed into the blackness, her presence a beacon._

_He reached her quickly and whisked her up into his arms. He pulled her back from their minds and into the physical level of existence._

He was well traversed in the mental plane and maneuvered quickly back. He opened his eyes, staring down at Sarah, willing her to open her eyes.

She took a few moments longer but then they fluttered open and she jerked against his arm that was around her back.

He held her tighter, "Shh Precious, calm down. You are safe. I have you."

Once she realized where she was, she slumped against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. She took deep breaths. She had thought she was stuck. When she tried opening her eyes, they stayed closed. She had just starting getting scared she would never make it out when she heard Jareth's voice. She had been getting so weak, she could feel her magic losing hold.

After a few more moments she heaved another breath and berated herself out loud, "I am so stupid. I shouldn't have tried that. But I wanted to help and needed to get in touch with you without Kai knowing." She grasped the end of his open shirt in her hand, rubbing it between her fingers. It was real, he was real. She had begun to think she would never see him again.

She was projecting her thoughts without realizing it. She had not done that in a while. She had learned quickly if she didn't want Jareth picking up on her thoughts, she needed to shield them.

Jareth listened and held her tighter, reaching down with his ungloved hand to stroke her cheek. "You are ok, my Love. You should know I will always find you." He wanted very much to take her to his bed right now. Skin on skin was very healing and it would heal her quickly. She had exerted a lot of magic to get to him and he could feel she was not at full strength. But he knew they didn't have the time, so he continued stroking her cheek with his bare hand, sending healing waves into her body. Then he stroked her forehead lightly.

Her eyes had fallen closed again, but she was breathing more easily. Her hand that had gripped his shirt, had fallen onto his bare chest. So she was also receiving healing through that contact.

"I need to tell you my plan," she said after a few minutes, she didn't sound much better.

"You really should not be speaking much yet. You are still at low magic, I can feel it." He had been monitoring her state as he continued to keep contact with her skin.

"We don't have time to sit around, Jareth. It's just giving Kai more time to plan and maybe escape." She grew restless, trying to sit up.

He allowed her to, but held tight, not letting her get up off his lap. He stared into her green eyes and saw the resolve there. He let out a breath in resignation. "Fine, but you will not talk, you will let me see your plan . Do not project, just open your mind to me. Picture me with the key to your thoughts. Do not force it, let it come naturally." He explained this in his most regal, stern voice. He would bend for her, but not at the expense of her health.

She sighed, closed her eyes and became almost boneless against his chest. Her hand fell limp against her lap, her head resting in the exposed V of his shirt, her hair brushing his chest.

Then there seemed to be a door in her mind as he concentrated and he was able to access beyond. He quickly received her ideas and while he was definitely surprised at her quick thinking, it could not be executed in her current condition. He projected that thought to her, that she was not at full strength and to carry out this plan could possibly kill her, which he wouldn't risk.

_He could feel her indignation, she was going to fight him. Before she could get one word out, he continued, 'I can, however, offer a solution.'_

_She stilled_ , ' _Yes?'_

Instead of speaking words, he sent her some interesting images that would have made her fifteen year old self blush. Now she was intrigued.

_'How can that help?'_

_'It can heal you quickly. Skin to skin contact is the ultimate medicinal cure when it comes to magical healing. It also helps you are currently my lover. Your body recognizes mine.'_ He wasn't going any further with that. There was more of a reason why it would help, but she would not take that news well right now. What he said wasn't a lie, just an omission of more in depth details.

Skepticism came at him in waves.

' _I promise Precious, I am not misleading you. I always want you but I wouldn't delay the High King for this if it wasn't necessary in this moment. If we don't, then I cannot allow you to assist and it will take you at least a day to heal. Which I am sure you can agree, that is time we can't afford to let pass.'_

He felt her withdraw, but she left the door open to him. Out loud she said, "Ok Goblin King. I don't know how I have enough energy for that but you don't want me to talk. "

He looked down at her face and she was grinning.

His canines peeked through his lips as he returned the smile. "Who says you will be exerting energy Precious? I shall be the one doing so and I shall heal you in the process. I must say it is a very delightful way to heal, don't you think?"

In answer she sat up straight and swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him, she picked up his still gloved hand and slid the glove off, then she took both his hands and entwined them with hers.

He shivered at the contact. There was a reason high ranking Fae wore gloves. Their magic level was extremely powerful and for most, the focal point was in their hands, specifically the palms. So that part, for the majority, was very sensitive. The Goblin King was no exception, so Sarah doing this was almost foreplay.

Then with a wicked grin, she finally replied, "I don't know, I think I need a reminder."

His canines came into full view before he leaned down to kiss her and next thing Sarah was aware of was no longer being in his sitting room, but on his more than King size bed.

 

* * *

**A/N - *Gasp* an update in less than a month? It's a miracle!**

**Work has been pretty slow the last couple weeks so in between calls I've been slowly writing this chapter and I finally finished it today.**

**Unfortunately they're starting a project soon so I probably won't have time much longer, but at least I got this one done! (Plus it's around 1,000 words longer than most of my chapters, so yay!)  
**

 


End file.
